The Gender-Bending Prank
by It's An Elaborate Ruse
Summary: The Stolls pull a prank. It backfires not only on them, but their friends also. Now they all are the opposite gender! Have Travis and Connor gone too far this time? Can they even reverse it? Rated T for no reason. If you like stories with Annabeth, Percy, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, and/or Nico, you'll like this story.
1. Chapter 1: I Get Turned Into A Boy

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I'm a girl. Therefore I can't be Rick Riordan.

Annabeth POV:

Sometimes being a demigod sucks. Yeah, there are the monsters and the deadly quests, but what you really have to look out for is the Stoll brothers. When you don't look out for them…well, you'll see what happens.

I was strolling out of my cabin in my usual orange tee with some tattered jeans. I was barely past the Aphrodite cabin as I heard a scream that could only belong to Drew,a daughter of Aphrodite herself. I decided to go inside and investigate. Don't blame me, it's my instincts. I like to have answers to mysteries, you know.

I hesitantly knocked on the door. A slight gasp escaped my mouth. When Drew opened the door she looked like a Barbie that had been slammed in chocolate syrup and a hairdryer had blow-dried her to death. Drew's hair was sticking up everywhere. Her face and her hair was covered in a strange brown substance. She wore a disturbingly angry frown on her face.

"What happened?" I managed to say.

"The Stolls somehow managed to put _mud_ in my hairdryer. MUD!" Drew tried not to touch her lips together so she wouldn't taste the wet dirt, but accidentally got some in her mouth. She didn't look like she enjoyed the flavor of mud too much as she ran for the bathroom.

As she was in the bathroom, I entered the Aphrodite cabin. Pink covered almost every inch of the walls that didn't have pictures of hot actors they liked. Roses were in every vase and the beds had been neatly made. I took a seat in a frilly chair and waited for Drew to return. Fifteen minutes later, she came back out; most of her hair had straightened out and framed her face. She plopped onto one of the colorful, silk beds and propped herself on her elbows.

"Boys are SO gross." Drew took out a blue mirror and started to put on mascara. "I say we get revenge on them."

"_We_? When did I get sucked into this?" I asked.

"When you wanted to know what happened."

"So if someone is curious why you look like you had a mud bath, they automatically get sucked into the problem?"

"Duh. I have a plan on how to get them back." She explained her idea excitedly, letting me critique her on the possible obstacles that could occur. I had to make some drastic changes seeing as how the scheme didn't fit my forte.

"All head counselors to the Big House!" Someone announced as they walked past the Aphrodite cabin. When the camper's voice faded away from the cabin, Drew and I headed down to the Big House.

Nico, Percy, Thalia, Katie Gardner, and Clarisse were already there. Clarisse was polishing her knife. She looked over at me and nodded solemnly. I was kind of thankful that Clarisse was a solitary kind of girl. Nico looked tired as he slumped into a reclining chair and behind him Katie was watering the daffodils on the windowsill. I mainly focused on Percy. He looked over at me and gave me a smile worth a million drachmas.

He and I had been dating for the past week. It all started when Connor, Travis, Clarisse, and a bunch of other campers got tired of waiting for us to kiss and dumped us in the lake. It was the best underwater kiss ever.

_Wait a second,_ I thought to myself. _Where we those idiot Stoll Brothers?_

Just then the mischievous twins walked in laughing their heads off. Drew charged at them at gave them both the sleeping cobra move. Seconds later, they were passed out on the floor. I was quite surprised that the girl could do such a thing, but I guess I had stereotyped her due to her godly parent.

"Well that problem is solved." I stated. "How do you know how to preform that move, Drew?"

"None 'ya," Drew replied.

Percy laughed, "Why did she do that anyway?"

I explained to all of them how they put mud in Drew's hairdryer and Nico laughed quietly. Drew shot him a death glare, one that I thought only Nico could do. He immediately shut up but was trying hard not to laugh.

Chiron walked in and glanced at the Stolls. He rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to know." he sighed.

"Why have you called us here?" Katie asked as she finished watering the plants.

"Yeah, I'd rather be in the arena practicing," Clarisse spat, "Or not practicing and actually beating someone to a pulp."

"I have called you here because-"

"What in Hades was that for Drew?" Connor asked angrily rubbing his shoulder.

"You made me look hideous!"

"You already are hideous," Travis muttered.

I already knew that was the last straw for Drew. "You two are stupid imbeciles!" She screamed. "I'm out of here!" But before she left, she gave Travis a large slap across the face.

Nobody dared to tell her to come back. Not even Chiron. We all knew she had a sort of revengeful power coursing through her veins.

"I was going to announce what the upcoming events were for this week so you could tell your cabins." Chiron continued. "Have some Coca-Cola." We barely got Coke at camp so we rushed over to get some. Nico walked over and grabbed a whole two-liter bottle. I smiled slightly. He was still a kid on the inside. Percy started fighting over who should have the bottle until Chiron broke it up.

"Girls, girls, girls," Connor started, gesturing to Percy and Nico, who sat in chairs opposite from each other. "Why would you start a fight over a bottle of coke? Wouldn't want to break a nail, would you?"

Percy and Nico crossed their arms over their chests and refused to make eye contact with each other. Chiron finally decided they split it with everyone else, which was still a lot considering how hyper they can get off of sugar.

We all sipped on our drinks as Chiron explained the upcoming events. Clarisse kept butting in, questioning why she couldn't just leave now. Katie stated she needed to do her weekly chores or Mr. D would get mad and left the Big House. All the sudden I had a slight tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Nico must have felt the same way because he clutched his stomach and said, "I feel odd."

Connor and Travis looked at each other nervously. Then they glanced at the bottles of coke.

"What did you two do to it?" Clarisse cut right to the chase.

Travis chuckled nervously. "It's probably nothing." He sounded like he was trying to reassure his brother more than us.

"Are those the bottles we put them into?" Connor whispered to Travis.

That was it. I was tired of all their pranks.

"I'm getting annoyed by all your pranks-" Percy started to say. But a bright aura surrounding all of us cut him off. I stumbled slightly and lost my balance.

When I finally managed to get to my feet, I looked at Percy. Percy was still on the carpeted floor, not even bothering to get up. He looked weird. Almost... like a _girl_.

"Annabeth?" Nico sounded terrified.

I spun around and saw a girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the same clothes as Nico.

_Oh gods. This can't be happening._I thought to myself. _It was Nico._

"Nico?"

The girl nodded rather fast.

"Annabeth, you look like a boy." He said it truly frightened.

I ran to the mirror on the wall and gasped. I still had blonde hair and gray eyes, but my hair was cut to my ears and was in the same style Percy's hair was. I was a boy! I was going to kill them, have Nico make them come alive, then kill them again.

Chiron hadn't drunk the coke. He looked at me as if I just did two back-flips and struck the landing. "CONNOR! TRAVIS!" He yelled straight at them. He rarely got mad and scared me when he did.

The Stolls wearily got to the feet. "He-he, whoops." They both put on a fake smile. "Guess those were the bottles we put them in." Travis stated.

With friends like the Stolls, who needs enemies?


	2. Chapter 2: We All Ask for Some Help

**Thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter! You guys rock! :)**

Disclaimer: It would be wickedly awesome if I were Rick Riordan. Then again, I probably would have made the whole story about Nico :p

Onto the story!

Annabeth's POV

"So let me get this straight," I began. I was trying to not start freaking out. "You thought it would be funny to change people to their opposite gender?"

They broke into wide toothy grins and nodded. "It's like the ULTIMATE PRANK!"

Did I mention they looked like girls? No? They both had brown curly hair down to their shoulders and brown eyes. _Wait a second. So if their girls..._

"Yes, it _is_ the ultimate prank isn't it?" Connor saw the evil grin I plastered onto my face and became nervous.

"Well since you know _everything_ there is to know about pranks, then you should know how to undo them." I put confidence into my voice as I started to stride towards the front door.

"We only know how to pull pranks! Not fix the damage of them!" Travis's voice sounded like a tomboyish girl's.

I didn't even bother to look back as I casually walked out the Big House. "Then have fun fixing this mess, _Tracie_." Travis went silent. "You too, _Courtney_." Even though I couldn't see their faces, I knew they were frightened. Even the Stoll brothers knew not to mess with me, Annabeth Chase, when I used that tone.

Percy's POV

I only remember a bright light and tons of screams, including mine. Then, I passed out. When I woke I heard Annabeth's voice. I _think_ it was Annabeth's voice, but it sounded a lot like a guy's. If she had a twin brother, she sounded just like him. I decided to just lay there and act like I was still passed out.

"Then have fun fixing this mess, _Tracie._" Tracie? Who the Hades was Tracie? "You too, _Courtney._" I was wondering how long I had been out when I heard the door slam. I slowly rolled over onto my back.

I must have only passed out for a few minutes because Chiron was still there. "Percy," he said as he helped me up. He explained that Connor and Travis had turned everyone that drank the coke to their opposite gender. I predicted Connor and Travis were really Courtney and Tracie, and that the black-haired girl was Nico. I was surprised that my predictions were right. I still felt that someone was missing...

"Where's Clarisse? Nico asked in a voice higher than his own.

The Stolls and I laughed. Nico sounded like one of those sweet little girls off of a candy bar commercial.

"STOP LAUGHING AT MY VOICE!" He screamed. There was the normal Nico. He shot one of his famous death glares at us as he walked up the stairs of the Big House. Clarisse was probably hiding. Or planning to run over 'Courtney' and 'Tracie' with her dad's chariot.

Nico ran out of the room upstairs. He was more pale than usual and had a terrified look on his little girl face. He tried to run downstairs, but skipped a step and tumbled all the way to the bottom. I helped him up.

"What happened? You look like you just saw a ghost." I almost chuckled at my own joke. He looked at me with an expression that said "_Are you seriously gonna go with the ghost jokes?"_

"Clarisse looks like a guy." Nico stated the obvious.

"No, DUH!" Connor sighed in exasperation. "What else is new?"

"She looks like the ugliest guy alive." Nico added.

"Once again, Nico, what else is new?" Travis snickered.

Out of nowhere, Clarisse came up behind him and pulled his long hair. He got sent to the ground and crumpled on the floor. Clarisse had short brown hair just past her ears and her eyes showed no fear.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO FIX THIS!" She screamed as she stormed out of the Big House. The Stolls had another scared look on their faces. Nobody made Clarisse mad and stayed alive. Well, I _am_an exception but she couldn't see the fact I was the son of Poseidon when she dunked my head in the toilet.

"This is just perfect!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Now you have two girls completely enraged with you!"

"They'll get over it." Connor and Travis shrugged off the fact they most likely had only a few days to live before Annabeth and Clarisse killed them.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"Let's go announce to the whole camp that we just got turned into girls." Nico said with fake enthusiasm.

Travis pretended he had a beard and stroked his chin. "Good idea, Nico. LET'S GO FELLOW FEMALES!"

He ran towards the pavilion making whooshing sounds like he was flying with Connor right behind him. Lots of campers stared. Nico and I tried to walk as slowly as we could so the Stolls would be too far ahead to notice we were way behind them.

When we reached the pavilion, Nico and I got pulled up on a marble table as Connor tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hey. Hey. HEY!"

All the campers ignored him.

"Look, it's Lady Gaga!"

Everyone's attention scattered all over the room as they searched for Lady Gaga.

"Now that I've got your attention," He started. Oh, gods, this was going to be bad. I saw Annabeth and Clarisse glaring at us. "We tried to pull a prank on Chiron-" Connor continued but Travis interrupted him and cut right to the chase.

"WE GOT TURNED INTO LADIES!" He sounded like it was the end of the world. Most of the campers snickered.

"Look, the point is that Tweedledee and Tweedledum over here," Nico gestured to the mischievous sons of Hermes. "Changed Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, me and even themselves into the opposite gender. Anyone know a way to turn us back?"

"Well, there's always painful surgery." One of the Ares campers stated as Clarisse glared at him.

"You could eat more cereal." A daughter of Demeter explained as Nico muttered something about hearing that from Demeter herself every day.

"There's always the option where you can ask the Gods for help." Drew suggested.

I thought about it for a minute. They wouldn't want to turn us back to normal because they probably thought this was hilarious. But they may feel bad for us at the least.

"That's a good idea, Drew." Chiron said.

Annabeth stood up. "We could find the Hunters of Artemis and ask Artemis for help, since she is the goddess of girls and maidens. She'd be willing to change Clarisse and I back,"

Michael Yew interrupted. "How are you going to get the others changing back into boys?"

Annabeth paused then shrugged. "We'll plan as we go."

"Okay then it's settled." Chiron said. "Connor, Travis, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse will go on a quest together."

Clarisse, once again, butted in. " Don't you mean: _Courtney, Tracie, Nicole and Priscilla_? She smirked. Ares campers laughed at her comment.

Just perfect. My new nickname for life was going to be Priscilla. Yay.

"But only three people are allowed to go on a quest." Nico muttered.

"I think the Gods will make an exception, _Nicole_." Annabeth was having fun too.

"You six come with me to see Rachel for your prophecy." With that, Chiron left the pavilion.

I sat at lunch alone as I was thinking about the quest. I knew somehow we were going to screw up and possibly fail. But really, what could go wrong when you have Courtney and Tracie to back you up. Oh, wait _everything_.

I'll try to keep updating for you. I take suggestions for stories if you have any.


	3. Chapter 3: Dad Gives Me a Present

**Chapter 3. You people are so AWESOME! Tell your friends on that you enjoyed it! :p**

**Disclaimer: For Halloween I should be Rick Riordan, so then I could own Percy Jackson..maybe... DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Clarisse POV**

I can't believe those dimwits turned me into a boy! Honestly, I would rip them to shreds if my life (well, technically my GENDER) didn't depend on it. Chiron obviously wanted me to go to keep those idiots into line.

I was in Rachel's room at Camp Half-Blood. Easels were everywhere! I mean seriously, did she just draw the whole time she was here? There were tarps scattered across the floor and they had paint splattered over them. As soon as Nico walked in, he closed his eyes. He claimed there were too many bright colors. I couldn't disagree really. But, unlike me, he spent most of his time in the dark, gloomy Underworld.

Annabeth had a blank expression on her face when she saw Rachel. Annabeth was always that way around her because she kissed Percy before the war. I know I would feel the same way if some chick kissed _my _Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel hung her apron on the corner of one of the easels.

"Do you recognize us?" Percy asked.

" Of course! I have a feeling you two Stolls had somethings to do with this? Don't they, Percy?" Rachel was touching Percy's long hair as Annabeth frowned. He glanced at Annabeth and swatted away Rachel's hand. A smile formed on Annabeth's face.

"Why does everyone blame it on us?" Connor questioned.

"Because it _is _your fault!" Nico and I screamed at the same time.

"We need a prophecy." Annabeth was tapping her foot impatiently on the tarp.

Just then Rachel's eyes turned brighter green than normal. Green mist swirled around her, as she said in a creepy voice:

_Six demigods must travel over sea,_

_One will make a mistake on the journey._

_Apollo will rise or fall by the cyclops' game,_

_But beware, demigods, of the proclaim._

She promptly passed out on the floor. Connor and Travis laid her on her bed as I tried to figure out the prophecy.

" It said 'One will make a mistake on the journey'," I stated. "Bet you five dollars it'll be a Stoll brother." They glared at me and rolled their eyes.

"_'Apollo will rise or fall by the cyclops' game'_ What does it mean, like Basketball?" Percy was such a Seaweed Brain sometimes.

Annabeth face-palmed. "And you wonder why I call you Seaweed Brain," she muttered.

Nico said we should go to the campfire and try to think about what the prophecy meant. Everyone agreed and left Rachel passed out on her bed. It's not like we're mean or anything. She'll know what happened when she wakes up. Hopefully.

We all sat on a log as Michael Yew played the guitar. That kid really annoyed me. The Apollo campers were singing 'The Campfire Song Song' off of Spongebob. They complained they needed 'song inspiration' so Chiron said they could watch Spongebob since it had singing. It was either that or High School Musical.

They finished the song and launched into 'The Fun Song" and I got up and left. No more Spongebob for me.

I walked down to the beach and sat on a rock. The waves were crashing onto the light brown sand. The orange sunset was resting on the calm part of the sea. It made me relax about the upcoming quest. I kinda liked it. Why would _moi_, a daughter of Ares, like something so peaceful? I don't have to be a bully all the time you know. I like some things that normal girls do too, like sunsets or watching clouds float by. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like flowers, rainbows, unicorns; all that girly stuff. I never show this side of me because people wouldn't take me seriously anymore.

I saw a silhouette move and I immediately went into Guard Mode. The figure got closer. It was a man. He was wearing an army jacket and combat boots. He had a buzz cut. He took a seat next to me. I saw flames in his eyes. No, literally. Only one guy could have flames in his eye sockets and not be screaming for a bucket of water.

"Dad." I said seriously. He had been mad at me before plenty of times. No doubt he would probably be onto me about how foolish I was to let my guard down and drink that coke that got me into this mess.

"I'm not mad at you." Dad glanced at my whole body before continuing. "You will get yourself out of this mess, I know it. You won't let them give up, Clarisse."

"Why are you here?"

" I'm giving you this," Dad held out his hand and suddenly a pure gold necklace in the shape of two snakes appeared. It had various gems engraved in it. " Do you know what this is?'

"The necklace of Harmonia. It's cursed to give anyone who wears it bad luck. But why do you want me to have this?" Did he _want _me to have bad luck?

" In a time of great need you will have to give it to someone. I don't know who but it will give you a little time if you get distracted." He placed it in my hand. "Don't Wear. It." he said seriously.

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks Dad. I won't let you down." My dad was the only person who had ever seen me smile.

"I must get back to Olympus." With that, he turned and disappeared off the sandy beach.

I slipped the necklace into my pocket. I wasn't wearing it, I was simply _holding_ it. I knew this quest was going to be hard. My brain was thinking of all the ways I could cause havoc with the Necklace of Harmonia as I walked into the Ares Cabin. I got packed and ready for the next day.

You know that old saying 'The fun comes from not the destination, but the journey'? Yeah, the fun's not going to come from either of those in my situation.

**Thanks for reading! This takes place right after TLO by the way. Hope to update soon. I was basing Clarisse off of how she acted in BOTL. When she saved Chris and stuff. Yea, sorry if she's OOC.**


	4. Chapter 4: We Ride Fish Ponies

**A/N HIYA! New chapter! Choice A got the most votes so they will be riding Fish Ponies! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: ...Did I make my point yet about not owning Percy Jackson?**

**Nico's POV**

I wasn't having any demigod dreams the night before the quest. Thank gods, I really hate those dreams. I woke up to the beautiful birds chirping and to the sun shining happiness all over my day...not.

"GET UP, DEATH BREATH!" A voice screamed in my ear. It sounded like a girl. Maybe Annabeth or Clarisse had changed back to girls overnight and we didn't have to go on this stupid quest.

I rolled over to my left side, away from whoever was trying to wake me up. Suddenly, a puddle of freezing cold water splashed on my head. I sat straight up and saw Percy smirking. His long raven black hair was in a ponytail.

"You should have got up when I asked," He muttered. "We gotta get going or we'll never turn back."

I staggered out of my bed and pulled out a Camp Half-Blood tee from my closet. I was still half asleep so I may have put it on backwards. I slipped into some ripped jeans and sneakers. I had the sudden urge to fix my hair. I looked in the mirror; it was a mess! When I was done, I stepped outside. The sun was really bright today and I had to blink a few times to get used to it.

"Where are we going 'Chosen One'?" I asked sarcastically. Percy ignored me and walked down to the beach.

The sun was hovering a little above the glittery, blue water. The waves were crashing gently against the sand. I could smell the saltwater all the way from the sand dunes.

Annabeth, Clarisse, Connor, and Travis were already there. Annabeth had a backpack. It probably had the basics: nectar, ambrosia, bandages, and a couple other things. She was fiddling with her Camp Half-Blood necklace. I was half-expecting Percy to summon a ship, but he did nothing but wait.

"I'm so BORED!" Travis said about a minute after I arrived. "What are we waiting for anyway?"

"You'll see." Percy responded, staring at the sea.

"I DON'T SEE ANYTHING! IF YOU THINK WE'RE JUST GOING TO SIT HERE-" Connor was interrupted by something emerging from was crystal blue water. I'm positive it wasn't a normal animal. Then again, we aren't normal people.

The creatures had the bodies of horses from the waist and up. From their waste and down, they had fish bodies. They were a glistening silver but had rainbow fins. They looked like the fully grown versions of seahorses.

"Great!" Connor face-palmed. "The rainbow fish ponies are here to save the day!"

"Tyson calls them fish ponies," Percy explained. "But they're called Hippocampi. They're not really smart but can swim super fast."

As you know from my history with anything related to a horse, they don't like me. Horses and Pegasi think I smell like death, which is probably true. Hippocampi won't think any different.

"Do they think I smell weird?" I blurted out.

"Hippocampi don't think much, so I think it's okay" Percy answered as I climbed onto one of them.

"Did someone tell Chiron we were leaving?" Clarisse asked.

"Annabeth did." The Stolls answered in unison. They looked at each other and smiled devilishly as they climbed on their Hippocampi. "Our bad, we mean _Anthony_."

Annabeth clenched her teeth as she positioned herself on a 'fish pony'. When she couldn't hold in her anger any longer, she picked a few, _choice words_ to scream at them.

That made the Hippocampi freak out and start swimming at full speed out into the deep sea. I don't think they realized that Annabeth was riding one of them. We all stuck our feet into the water and took in our surroundings.

There was silence for about five minutes, then Connor spoke up. " I named mine Bartholomew. What about you guys?"

"Our what?" Clarisse questioned, looking confused.

"Gods _Clarence_. Didn't you name your fish pony?" Travis stated this as if it were obvious.

"Don't even start with me, Tracie." Clarisse snarled. Her eyes flashed murderously.

They started to get into a fight until Annabeth broke it up.

We all were silent for ten minutes until Travis and Connor started singing various theme songs ranging from ' The Addams Family' to 'Ghostbusters'. Clarisse had a look of annoyance on her face. Annabeth and I were looking down into the ocean, watching the fish below us. Percy was sleeping.

I finally fell asleep again, hoping I wouldn't wake up to water being dropped on my head.

I heard screaming. My senses immediately took this as a sign of danger and I quickly lifted my head and opened my eyes. In front of us was a whirlpool. Not an ordinary whirlpool. It had gold inside of it. Pure gold. I turned to Percy and Annabeth, who looked terribly frightened. Connor and Travis were screaming like girls, _Oh, wait, they ARE girls._ Clarisse was covering her eyes with her hands, praying to the gods. I couldn't help but scream as we plummeted into the whirlpool.

I know what your thinking, _You should be HAPPY! It was made of gold!_ But when has something good came out of things like this? Anyone? Exactly.

We landed in a field. I staggered as I rose to my feet. The grass came up to my knees and it looked like it was night already. Maybe it was. Dandelions floated with the breeze, swaying with the grass. The moon was shining bright. Clarisse and Percy groaned and sat up.

"Where are we?" Connor asked as he got to his knees.

"More importantly, WHERE ARE THE FISH PONIES?" Travis freaked out. He jumped to his feet and started searching in the grass for the Hippocampi.

"Bartholomew is probably okay, Courtney." Well, Annabeth was conscious.

Connor frowned at his new name and managed to get to his feet.

"Welcome, demigods." We turned around so fast, we all got dizzy. I had to close my eyes for a moment.

You know what happens when someone says _Welcome, demigods_. It's either a god or goddess that is going to kill us, or a god or goddess that wants to put us on a mission that will get us killed. Either way we were probably going to die all because of someone immortal.

When I didn't feel as dizzy, my eyes shot open. I noticed how silent it was. I took a chance and looked up and saw...

"I am Tyche, goddess of fortune, luck, and chance." She announced, pushing her golden wavy hair out of hair eyes. Her emerald eyes studied me. She was stunning.

"Why are we here?" I croaked when I finally found my voice.

"I can help you-" She said but Percy interrupted her.

"The last time someone 'helped' us we almost died." Percy said.

"You need to be quiet, girl," She spoke sharply to Percy. " I am a goddess, and I wish to be treated as such. Anyway, if you can do me a little favor, I will give you three wishes."

"Yay, a magic genie." Clarisse muttered under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tyche yelled at Clarisse.

I was almost scared for Clarisse when Annabeth spoke up. "What do you want us to do, Lady Tyche?" she asked

"I need you to find my horn." She simply said.

Travis gasped. "YOU'RE A UNICORN?"

Tyche rolled her eyes. "I'm not a unicorn you idiot. My horn is like one that you would see on the dinner table at Thanksgiving, except it is the original one."

"The one filled with berries and fruit. It symbolizes good fortune brought to mankind." Annabeth explained.

Tyche nodded. "You are an intelligent young man. I always admire demigods like you." She flashed Annabeth a smile, showing off her perfect smile. Was she flirting with Annabeth? I held in a laugh.

"Uh, no. I-I'm a girl." Annabeth stuttered. "The idiot that thought you were a unicorn changed us to our opposite genders."

"Oh," Tyche turned red. "Bring the horn to me and I'll give you three wishes."

" If we don't?" I asked. I wasn't really into the whole 'helping other people' thing.

"Then five demigods will be turned into my servants," Tyche smirked. "Do you accept...?" She paused for my name.

"Nicole." Clarisse claimed proudly. "Her name is Nicole. Or Nikki for short."

I shot a glare at her and looked at the goddess, "We accept." I said.

"Good. Now get going! Ta-Ta!" Tyche pointed her finger at us.

I felt a tugging sensation all over me. It was like shadow-traveling, but not. It felt more painful. I felt as if I were being ripped apart. I tried to scream, but I couldn't.

I landed with an _Ommph!_ into a bush. I groaned and looked around. I was in a forest. Hawks were screeching as I rolled out of the bush.

_Aw,crap _I thought to myself. I looked around for my friends, but they were gone. I was alone.

**A/N: I'm starting to not like Tyche. Are you? Anyway, thanks to all the people who requested names for Annabeth and Clarisse, I really appreciate it! What goddesses or gods would you like them to meet? Tell me in the reviews. PEACE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: We Fight a Basilisk

**A/N: Hi. Got another chapter. I got a request for Percy and Co. to see Janus, god of choices. I'll do some research on him and put him in the story for you! Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: ...I. Own. Nothing.**

**Connor POV**

I looked at Tyche, goddess of luck and fortune. "Good. Now get going! Ta-Ta!" She pointed a finger at us and everything seemed to disappear.

Imagine someone throwing buckets of acid all over your body. Multiply that by eighty. You're not even close to the pain I was feeling. I couldn't scream; it hurt to much.

The pain was over as quick as it began. I fell out of the sky and landed in a tree. Unfortunately, I couldn't hold on very well and slipped out and face-planted the ground. Did I say ground? I meant _mud_.

As soon as I was able to wipe all the mud off of my face, I took a look around.

I was in a forest. That's pretty much all I knew. The sun was shining through the pine trees, but barely. Mud puddles were everywhere.

I had to keep moving so I could find that stupid horn. I hated doing things for the gods. I mean, why can't they do it themselves? Are they to busy sitting on their thrones?

Thunder rumbled through the trees. _Crap, Zeus heard me._

"Sorry Zeus!" I put my hands in the air, surrendering to the god of the sky.

I walked through the forest, which wasn't too hard. I got about a mile through when I noticed something, A beautiful tiny waterfall was pouring from a cliff. I didn't realize how thirsty I was till now. I ran over to it and dropped to my knees as I scooped up some water in my cupped hands. I glanced at my reflection in the water. My long curly, brown hair was sticking out in some places, but I didn't care. I miss being a boy. I was about to drink the water when I heard a voice say, "Don't drink it!"

I looked into the waterfall, where I heard the voice. A girl waded out of the water. Her eyes were sky blue and she had light brown hair just past her shoulders. She was wearing a silky dress.

"You must have my permission to drink from here." She said sternly.

"Uh, okay? Can I drink from here?" I asked.

"No."

I sighed and sat on a rock. "What's your name anyway?"

"Ivy. I'm in charge of this waterfall." She stood confidently and glared at me, daring me to say something sarcastic.

"I'm Courtney." I told her about Tyche's horn and how I needed to find it. She nodded slowly.

"I think I can help you with that, but I must stay near some kind of water. It's my life source. Remember, if my waterfall dries up, I die. And if I die, it'll be _your_ fault. Got it?"

"I guess. Do you know where the horn is?"

"No, but I have a few ideas."

We searched almost everywhere. Ivy had the theory that Tyche had teleported all six of us to different places in the forest where she probably last had the horn. She said she would keep an eye out for my friends.

"It's probably in here," Ivy gestured towards the cave. "I can't go in because there is no water."

"Okay. Thanks, Ivy." I turned and walked into the cave.

"No problem, foolish demigod. No problem at all." Ivy murmured. She skipped away from the cave.

Before I could ask her what she meant, a boulder fell in front of the entrance. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. As soon as I was about to curse, I got hit in the head with a rock. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. I couldn't fight it. I collapsed onto the cold floor, darkness surrounding me.

**Nico POV:**

I was running. Where to? Not quite sure. I had to get out of here. I needed to turn back into a boy. I jumped over a log. I was taking short breaths. _I'm going to pass out,_ I thought to myself. I finally got to a place where I could stop and leaned against a tree, panting. I sat there for a while until I thought of a plan. I had one, but it was going to be hard. I got up at wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

There was a tree about 20 feet ahead of me. I took a deep breath and started to run. _Please make this work, _I thought. I closed my eyes and started to run faster. Just as I was about to run into the tree, I let the shadows enclose around me.

**Percy POV: **

I had been roaming all over this forest for about two hours. I looked around and found a tree. I took up Riptide and stabbed it into the tree. I pulled myself up to the

nearest branch and stabbed Riptide into the bark of the tree again. It was like taking a pickaxe and climbing Mount Everest, or rock-climbing. When I got up in the tree I saw two figures walking towards a cave. They were both girls. One stopped in front of a cave and gestured towards it. The other cautiously walked in. Then, a boulder fell in front of the cave entrance and the other girl skipped away happily. I realized the girl in the cave was Connor. He got tricked. I jumped down and ran towards the cave. Being the hero I am, I had to save him.

I was running at top speed when all the sudden I collided head first with something. It could have been a small bear on it's hind legs but it wasn't. It shrieked and flipped backwards, landed flat on it's back. I fell onto my butt.

"Percy?" the figure said, sitting up. It was Nico, or as Clarisse and Annabeth call him, Nicole.

"Hey. What happened?"

"I shadow-traveled here. Ugh, I got mud on my clothes," Then he paused and realized what he just said. "Oh, Gods. I have a girl personality!"

That's not good. If we looked like girls, and acted like girls, we may not be able to change back. Of course, he developed a girly-girl personality, probably because he was so shy to other people and stayed as far away from them as possible. **(A/N: I have nothing against girly-girls; in fact, I am one. LOL)**

"It probably reflects off of your own personality," I told him.

He sighed and laid down on the ground again. He was about to fall asleep. I picked him up off the ground and carried him bridal style.

"C'mon, we gotta help Connor and find the others." I pushed his short black hair out of his eyes. "We should probably go by our other names for now, so nobody suspects anything."

"Okay." Nico mumbled sleepily.

I carried him through the woods. The sun was going down. We didn't have a lot of time. I put Nico down by a tree. He turned his head and fell asleep. My eyes searched for something to eat. I

"Stay here." I told him.

"Why?" He asked, still half-asleep.

"I'm getting us something to eat."

"Okay dokey." He started to sleep again.

I walked about a hundred feet away until I found a bush. It had blueberries. I reluctantly picked one and examined it. _Gods, please don't make these berries poisonous, _I thought. I picked a handful and ate them. They didn't taste poisonous. Maybe they were regular berries. I picked a handful and walked back to Nico. I hated to keep waking him up, but I had to.

"Why'd you wake me up?" His words were a little slurred. He looked like he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I got food," I waved them in front of him and his brown eyes immediately shot open. He grabbed them from me.

"MINE!" He screamed. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'm a little hungry."

"No problem, Nicole. I already had some."

He smiled. He rarely ever smiled these days. We gathered some more berries and ate them.

"Priscilla," Nico looked at me pleadingly. "Can we stay here for a while, then go find the others?"

"I don't know, maybe we should keep moving-"

"But it would really help if we stayed here-" He insisted.

"No, Nico. We can't."

"Only for a few hours-"

I felt my anger rising. "We _have _to keep moving, Nico. Whether you like it or not!"

Nico turned bright red. His eyes stared me down. "We can't go on forever, you know! We have to sleep sometime!" He kept yelling about how it was impossible to not rest until I tuned him out.

I knew we had to rest. I needed to find the others, but Nico was tired. This was too much for a twelve year old. So I decided to finally give in. I made a mental note to make sure I apologize to everyone for not finding them earlier.

"You're right. We should rest overnight. I'll take first watch and wake you up later, okay?"

He paused. Then turned away sheepishly. "Thanks. I haven't been having the best day today. None of us have. I swear on the River Styx as soon as we get some rest, we'll find the others." Nico said, as he slumped down on the grass and fell asleep.

There was nothing unusual for the whole watch. I heard the birds chirping and Nico snoring, but other than that it was pretty quiet. After what seemed like seven hours, I woke Nico up and got some sleep. I had a demigod dream.

Annabeth was writing in a tree. Her short blonde hair was messy and her gray eyes had determination. Suddenly, a twig snapped. She whirled around and was face to face with the girl I saw before, the one that betrayed Connor.

"Hi. I'm Ivy." The girl stuck out her hand. "What's your name?"

"Anna- I mean Anthony."

"Nice to meet you. You're really cute." Ivy batted her eyelashes.

"Uh, thanks?" Annabeth didn't seem to trust her.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"WHAT? Um, yeah her name is Priscilla." Annabeth was obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh, I can help you get home." Ivy giggled.

"Really? Okay, thanks."

I was about to scream 'Annabeth, NO!' when I bolted up into a sitting position and starting panting. Nico looked at me in concern.

"Are you okay? You started screaming in your sleep so I woke up." Nico didn't have bags under his eyes, so that was good.

"Demigod dream. Annabeth is in trouble." That's all I needed to say.

"Let's get moving then." Nico helped me up and we started heading towards the cave.

The sun wasn't shining as bright this morning. The canopy of trees was blocking some sunlight, which seemed to make Nico happy since he was so used to the dark Underworld. Some flowers were blooming. Nico picked one and sniffed it, then frowned and tossed it aside.

"I think this is really bad," He said. "I'm starting to think like a girl. Annabeth and Clarisse don't act like this!"

"Yeah, but that's because they have different personalities from you."

He sighed and didn't talk for the next ten minutes.

We were almost to the cave when we heard screaming. I glanced at Nico, who raised his eyebrows.

Out of the bushes, Travis ran out with a horrified look on his face. Darting shortly behind them, was a basilisk. It was a pure gold snake. It bared it's fangs and kept chasing Travis.

"DON'T LOOK!" he screamed.

Nico and I turned around and ran. I found the nearest tree and started to climb quickly. As I reached for the next branch, Something grabbed me and pulled me down. Hard. I hit the ground and immediately closed my eyes. My hands were shaking.

_You don't want to save them,_ a voice hissed._ Two of them got you into this mess. One of the boys already joined me. Now it is your turn._

Oh no. Where was Clarisse? Then. It hit me. _Clarisse joined them_. She couldn't just betray us like that could she? We were a team.

I felt the basilisk slither towards me. _One peek won't hurt_. He hissed.

I got on one knee and took a deep breath. Then, I hightailed it out of there. Unfortunately, the basilisk bared it's fangs just as I started running and bit me. I yelled in agony. I felt poison sink into my arm. I kept going.

I reached Nico who was climbing a tree also. He pushed his hair back and continued climbing until he saw me.

"You're hurt." He looked at my arm, which was dripping with blood. "Tracie, HELP! PRISCILLA'S HURT!'

"I'm having my own problems here!" he yelled back. He was fighting the basilisk with a silver sword.

Nico grabbed me and pulled me up on a branch. He climbed to the next and helped me up to the same one. He did that until I got to the top.

"Stay here." Nico jumped down and helped Travis. He pulled his Stygian Iron sword from his side and engaged in battle.

My arm was numb. I was fighting to keep myself conscious. I watched Travis and Nico. Travis tried to slash the basilisk with his sword, but missed.

"Where's Clarisse!" Nico asked him, eyes closed.

"She's gone. I don't know where. She just... toke off." Travis almost hit the basilisk this time. It tried to bite him but he leaped out of harm's way. How did he know when to duck? "Nicole, LOOK OUT!"

"I kinda can't look! It's a basilisk, DUH!" Nico ducked as the serpent's tail smacked where he was just standing. He got up and kept fighting. Something was rustling in the bushes. I took my eyes off of it when I saw Nico get snatched up by the basilisk's tail.

_Join me, daughter of Hades. You could be great use to us. _It said as it leaned in to bite Nico.

Nico squirmed and screamed, "I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL!" He did something I never thought he would do. He bit the basilisk. He turned away from the monster and started to spit. I guess snake doesn't taste very good.

The snake released him. Travis just stood in shock. Nico stumbled towards a tree and tried to climb it. He was too dizzy and fell into the bushes.

The snake didn't attack him. Travis lifted his sword.

"Hey, UGLY!" He shouted and got the monster's attention. It tried to lunge at him, but Travis was too fast. He dived out of the way, eyes still closed.

I heard something leap out of the bushes and half-hoped it was Nico with a second wind but it wasn't.

"I AM CLARENCE! DRAKON SLAYER!" She pounced onto the serpent's back and hung on for dear life. She had a spear in one hand. Her clothes were torn and her eyes looked fierce. It was like she was riding a bull. The snake tried to get her and Travis and the same time but had no luck. She stabbed the basilisk's eyes with her spear.

"Open your eyes, Tracie!" She ordered.

"Clarisse? You're back!" Travis smiled, thankful to have reinforcements. "Nico bit the snake and is probably puking his guts out. Percy got bit by it."

"So I'm the only backup?" Clarisse wrapped her arms tighter around the monster, trying to strangle it. "Shame."

She jabbed the spear into the basilisk's heart. She smirked at the gold dust it dissolved to.

"NOW I AM A BASILISK SLAYER!" She raised her spear to the sky. "FOR ARES!" She quickly got over her triumph and looked at Travis. "I would never back down from a perfect fight. You should know that by now. I only faked running away so the snake wouldn't notice my 'sneak attack'.

"Hey, Priscilla," She looked at me. "Come down here so we can take care of that wound."

I tried to get down slowly and steadily but I found out the poison drained all the power out of me. I fell out of the tree and onto my hurt arm. I screamed.

"Dang, Percy. You scream like a girl." Clarisse laughed.

"That's because I am one." I struggled to get up.

Travis and Clarisse leaned me against the cave. Travis fed me some ambrosia and I felt slightly better. Even though I was slowly dying. I was really tired though.

"Go to sleep, you need it." Travis told me.

I obeyed and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, my arm was bandaged and I was sweating. Nico was right beside me. He moaned loudly and Clarisse told him to shut up. She was examining the cave.

"There's no way we're going to move this boulder. Oh, Priscilla, you're awake." She walked over and glanced at my bandaged arm. "You're gonna be fine."

Nico had one hand on his stomach. "Basilisk's don't taste good."

"Really? I didn't know that. Of course, I've never bit a basilisk." Travis gave Nico a sip of nectar and he looked less green.

I got to my feet and stared at the boulder. "Is there any other entrance?"

"No, it's a cave. Not a tunnel."

"Well maybe Nicole could shadow-travel us inside." Travis suggested.

"Can't. It would be too dangerous. I can only take two people at a time. Plus, even taking two trips into the cave and back for two more people would make me pass out for at least... five hours." Nico explained.

"Oh."

We sat in silence for another few minutes. Nico and Clarisse were trying to find things we could use to get in. We already tried using a log as a battering ram and it ended up failing. We also tried using our powers to break down the rock so we could get past it, but had no luck. Then, Clarisse had an idea.

"I GOT IT! We could climb to the top! Maybe there's a hole somewhere." She looked confident.

"I don't know but we can try." Travis shrugged.

We climbed to the top of the cave, which was harder than I expected. We looked around for a hole. As I predicted, there was none. I sighed and glimpsed at my friends. Travis's face practically said _I knew it_ and Clarisse was disappointed. Nico had no expression.

"Stand back." He ordered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He lifted his hand and something rumbled below us. He quickly jolted his hand upward and a pointy rock made a giant hole in the cave. I forgot he could do that. "There's a hole now."

"How did you do that?" Travis asked.

"Same way I do everything else." Nico replied as he forced the rock to sink back down into the earth.

"You girlies ready?" Clarisse smirked.

"Ready," We agreed in unison.

All four of us jumped into the cave, swarmed by darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: We Fight a Dragon

**A/N: Another chapter! I'm writing another story called 'The Chaos of Eris'. If you want you can check it out. I may put some OCs from here onto there so be on the look-out! B got the most votes so Connor doesn't get found but Annabeth gets saved.**

**Disclaimer: ...I still own nothing**

**Travis POV:**

"This cave is dark." I said. I know I was stating the obvious but I wanted to start up some kind of conversation.

"No, DUH!" Clarisse remarked.

There were pointy rocks everywhere and the ground was covered in dirt. I looked around for some sign of my brother, but he was nowhere.

"CONNOR! CONNOR!" Nico called. He looked at me and I could see the silhouette of his face. "Oh, uh, sorry. I mean, COURTNEY! COURTNEY!" He continued to call.

We got deeper and deeper into the cave. Clarisse got bored so she started kicking rocks as we walked. It was so annoying. I was starting to think it would never end. Then. Percy cried out in pain.  
>"OW!" He rubbed his head. "I just ran into a wall."<p>

Maybe there is an end to this place.

"Okay. We'll turn around. Courtney _has _to be in here." Clarisse stated.

We turned around and walked back. I was starting to get worried. As we to the boulder blocking the entrance to the cave, I heard a dripping sound.

"Guys, I need a light." I tried to find the source of the sound, but failed.

"I only have the light from this." Clarisse held up her new weapon. It gave us some light. I took it and wandered to the sound.

I gasped. Percy, Nico, and Clarisse gathered around me. They gasped also. The dripping sound wasn't coming from water like I thought. It was coming from _blood_. It was all over the ground. I was petrified.

"Do you think it's Connor's?" Nico asked in a whisper.

"Could be. You never know."Percy backed up slowly.

We sat down on the ground. I almost cried. My brother could be dead for all we know. I laid Clarisse's spear in the middle of all of us. We were stuck in a cave. Without Annabeth or Connor. Percy sighed and starting drawing in the dirt. I knew how much he missed Annabeth.

"What happened to her anyway?" I asked.

Percy looked up. "Who?"

"Annabeth."

"Oh, she met the traitor who brought Connor here in the first place. Now she's probably going to get hurt."

Percy started to explain his dream and the nymph. I wanted revenge on that girl now. She took away Percy's girlfriend—I mean Priscilla's boyfriend. I wasn't able to get used to being a girl. It was tough. I felt like myself, wanting to pull pranks and stuff, but I also felt different. I felt like I wanted to swing my hips when I walked. **(A/N: I'm writing about everything I do since I am a girl LOL)**

"WHAT"S HAPPENING TO ME!" Whoops, that was meant to be in my head.

All three of them gave me a _HUH?_ face.

" Don't you feel weird? I feel like flipping my hair with my hand sometimes and swinging my hips. Are you guys starting to act l-like girls?"

Nico spoke up. "I complained about getting mud on my clothes a while ago. It's weird." He flipped his hair then shook his head angrily. "GODS, IT"S LIKE INSTINCTS NOW!"

"I've been feeling different but I don't think anything has happened to me." Percy said.

"I felt like starting a fight for some reason. But it may just be me. What did you put in those coca-colas?" Clarisse looked at me questioningly.

"Connor and I asked the Apollo kids for a pill that would change someone's gender. There were two kinds: one that lasted a week and a permanent one. We kinda dropped all of them and just picked up random pills. We were going to give it to Chiron so we put it in the drinks. We didn't realize those were the drinks until it was too late. I don't know if the pills were permanent though. If we are starting to feel like the opposite gender, then that's really bad." I explained.

"You idiots!" Nico hissed.

I heard a growl. I was hoping that was someone's stomach. Sadly, it wasn't.

"Is it just me or is there something breathing on the back of my neck?" Percy asked.

We all turned around slowly. Even though it was pitch black, I could see the figure clearly. It was so red I could see it through the darkness. It had scales and wings. Not to mention claws.

"I-Is that a dr-dragon?" Percy stuttered as he drew Riptide.

"Nah, it just a big friendly lizard that wants to eat us, no biggie." Clarisse raised her spear.

"Now's really not the time for sarcasm,Clarisse!" Nico said.

I drew my sword. The dragon roared and charged. We all jumped in different directions. The dragon turned around and chased Nico. He ran into the depths off the cave, wielding his Stygian iron sword.

The ground began to shake. I thought it was an earthquake for a minute, but then I realized it was Nico. He made tons of boulders fall right in front of himself, blocking the dragon. Gee thanks, Nico. Leave us trapped with the 'friendly' lizard. It took in a breath and when it exhaled, fire spread to the walls of the cave. I found out there were torches this whole time on the walls. They vibrantly lit up and I could see much better.

The dragon's nostrils flared and he sped towards Percy. He shrieked and ran towards the entrance. He turned to face the monster with his back against the wall.

"Priscilla, CATCH!" Clarisse threw her spear at him and he almost got stabbed by it. He barely caught it in his hand. Then he started battling the dragon. It tried to stomp on him and breath fire but he dodged it. The dragon ran into a wall once. He may have made a hole for us to escape, but I didn't think about that for now. I was too busy trying to figure out what to do next.

Clarisse interrupted my thoughts. "Tracie, I have a plan." She said. I listened as she explained her plan. It seemed fairly easy.

"Hey, lizard!" I got the dragon's attention. Can dragons smell fear? If so, I hope he didn't smell mine. He sharply turned and his eyes were slit. He glared at me. I waved my sword. That must have made him mad because he tried to attack me.

I saw Nico appear from the shadows. He looked a little drowsy but he managed to shake it off. He put his sword down by his side.

In the corner of my eye I saw Percy throw Clarisse's spear to her. I focused on the dragon. He tried to burn me with fire but I jumped out of the way. I ducked and spun around. I tried to stab him with my sword but failed. He simply moved his foot and kicked me into the wall. Luckily, the flames had died down so I didn't burn to ashes. I groaned and regained my strength. I stood up and slowly edged around the dragon, who was now fighting Clarisse. She almost managed to strike him with her spear when he backed up. Suddenly, a wall of rock surrounded him from behind so he couldn't go backward. Percy started fighting him with Riptide.

They almost won until it ran past them at towards me. I need to tell you I almost always go with my instincts, even if they're wrong. I looked to my right and closed my eyes as I raised my spear.

I heard a fierce roar and I was suddenly covered in dust. Clarisse congratulated me as we sat down to regain our energy. Nico leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Clarisse was polishing her spear with the bottom of her shirt and Percy had his head in his hands.

"Everyone okay?" I asked. I got three nods. " We need to find Annabeth. Apparently Connor isn't in here."

"It's okay, we'll find him." Percy tried to sound confident.

Clarisse was looking around. "I thought the dragon made a hole somewhere. Maybe we could find it- oh, look, there it is." She pointed to the left side of the cave where it had run into when Percy was fighting it. We trudged out of the cave with dry blood on our faces.

"We need to clean ourselves up, I feel sticky." I told them. We searched for a water source. We finally came to a waterfall.

The water was trickling down a series of flat rocks and into a pond. The grass around it was a bright green and there were lilies in the water. Sunlight hit the water perfectly. Butterflies flew out of the forest and landed on flowers. It reminded me of where a Disney princess would live.

"This is where the girl was," Percy mumbled as he stopped walking.

"Who?"

"The nymph who trapped Connor and tricked Annabeth." He replied.

Nico scooped up some water in his hands. "Doesn't seem to evil."

"Never judge by appearances. That's what gets you killed." Clarisse said.

We walked around the waterfall, trying to find a clue to where Connor or Annabeth were. We didn't find anything. Percy sat on a rock and looked down. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

Then, a twig snapped. My head jerked up. Percy got up and slowly walked towards a crowd of trees. He crouched quickly as a wooden arrow sailed past his head and got caught in a tree. Two figures stepped out of the trees and into the sunlight. One was a boy who had a bow and arrow made out of wood in his hands. Another was a girl with blue eyes and light brown hair. I immediately recognized the boy as Annabeth.

"Anthony?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know if she remembered her new name.

"Hey Tracie," She looked at Ivy. "These are my friends. Thanks for helping me find them."

Ivy was frowning. "You can't go." Her tone was very stern.

"Huh? Why?"

"They're evil."

"No they're not," Annabeth said. "That's Tracie, Nico, Clarence, and my girlfriend, Priscilla."

Ivy looked disgusted. "Why would you want to date _that_?"

"_That? _THAT?" Annabeth almost lost her temper. "_That _is Percy Jackson!"

Ivy stared at Percy. She was so confused, I almost started laughing.

"So why is he a girl?"

"Let Tracie explain to you," Annabeth turned to me.

I explained to the traitor. I didn't trust her but when I tried to lie about even one small thing, Annabeth would correct me. Why didn't she get that Ivy trapped Connor?

"I was hoping I found the right demigods." Ivy backed up and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she changed. My day was getting weirder and weirder. She changed into a woman with long blond hair, but kept her sky blue eyes. She wore a white silky dress.

"Do you know me?" She asked.

Annabeth gasped. We all glanced at her. "You're Eris, goddess of Chaos. Why are you here?"

I thought about it for a minute. She lead Connor into a trap; that could count as chaos.

She sighed and picked a flower. "Stupid Tyche took my job and led you to chaos. So I wrecked some havoc myself, for the fun of it, of course. I realized I wanted to make her angry. So here is the horn thingy." She pulled the horn from out behind her back and gave it to Nico. "I will take you back to her."

"Thank you, Lady Eris." Percy bowed.

"_Don't_ expect me to help you again, Percy Jackson. I don't help. I make people _need_ help. Now, go." She snapped her fingers and we were back to the field. It looked the same as it had before.

"What's with goddesses and snapping?" Nico rubbed his head.

Before we could answer, Tyche appeared. She frowned and looked at us.

"How did you get the horn so fast? You were only in there for a few days."

I smiled innocently. "We're just that awesome."

Nico and Clarisse held back a laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm more awesome than all of you put together." Clarisse stated. She had an evil glare in her eyes that dared someone to comment. I chose to stay quiet. She smirked.

"Anyway, can I have three wishes now? You promised." Nico said.

"Not only _you_, Nicole." I scolded him. He smiled.

"Fine. What are your three wishes?" She said aggravated. She probably felt like a genie.

"Okay. Let's talk about it first-" Annabeth was cut off by Nico.

"I WISH I WAS AWESOME!" He blurted out before Annabeth could cover his mouth.

Tyche smiled and clapped her hands. Nico suddenly had a golden glow around him. He saw his feet and gasped as he realized he was glowing. He started running around pretending he was the Human Torch. It disappeared as quickly as it had came. He still smiled.

"HA! NOW YOU CAN'T TELL ME I'M NOT AWESOME, BECAUSE I TECHNACALLY AM!" He pointed at us.

Annabeth's face got bright red. I thought she was going to explode. She glared at him and screamed, "NICOLE DI ANGELO, THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST THING YOU COULD EVER WISH FOR! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" She started taking short breaths. Yelling wears her out.

Nico was brought back to reality and I knew exactly what he was thinking, _Crap, I just made Annabeth mad_. He lowered his head and took a sudden interest in his shoes. I felt bad for him. He was finally acting like a kid again and Annabeth just made him feel guilty of having fun. That wish was clever, but stupid. Sounds like something Connor and I would wish for.

After a long silence, Annabeth continued. "We need to talk about our next two wishes together _instead _of blurting things out." She glanced at Nico, who was still looking at the ground.

We huddled in a group.

"I think we should wish for a backpack that can hold everything. And it must have required supplies for demigods. Do you think she can twist that around?" Clarisse asked.

"That's good. We can use that." Percy said after thinking for a moment.

"I got the last wish." Annabeth whispered her idea to us and we all agreed.

"What's your last two wishes?" Tyche was very impatient. Her twisted her golden curls out of boredom.

"We wish for a travel-size backpack that can hold anything and everything," I made the wish as clear as possible. "But it must have supplies for demigods. Oh, and it can't weigh more than two pounds."

When I added the last part, Tyche looked disappointed. She sighed but snapped her fingers and the backpack flew to my hand. "Last wish?"

"We wish to be teleported to Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis. No tricks." Clarisse said the last two words slowly, looking straight into the eyes of the goddess.

"Whatever." She snapped her fingers and we got sucked into a golden portal, like the one that brought us here.

I started to feel dizzy. In the back of my mind, I heard her voice for the last time. "You didn't say I couldn't hurt you." Her tone was so evil it probably would've scared Ares.

That was my last thought as we landed right in front of Thalia Grace. I saw her staring at us, confused. Then, I blacked out.

**A/N: HI! I'm so sorry I didn't update. Had to write a 17 page report :( Anyway for the people that submitted OCs, I need to know if you want your female to be a Huntress. I need at least 40 reviews to update. PEACE!**

**-Awesomegirl82**


	7. Chapter 7: Thalia Helps & Travis Whines

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks to all who reviewed you will be thanked personally in the end. Sorry if the plot is moving too fast but I'm making them work for their genders :) I'm expecting this to be at least twenty chapters but maybe more.**

**Disclaimer: Wow, seriously? (Sigh) Dear Santa, since I didn't get Percy Jackson for Halloween...**

**Chapter Eight**

**Thalia POV:**

"Come on, girls!" I woke my fellow huntresses. They groaned and complained but finally rose and started packing up. We had to keep moving. I walked outside and saw that some had already awoken from the other tents. One of them, Leigh, almost always was up early. She smiled when she saw me.

"Leigh, will you take down the tent?" I asked her. She nodded and two other huntresses helped her.

I took out my bow and strolled into the woods. We had been camping in Central Park for three days. Nobody really noticed, though. Artemis left recently because she said she had to do something, she wouldn't tell us though. I felt a little worried. She always tells us stuff. I found a bush full of berries. Artemis taught us all how to survive in the woods for months. I picked all the berries and Phoebe brought me a pot. We filled it with water from the lake with camped by. I put it over the fire and intensely watched it boil.

I thought about my friends, and how much I missed them. Percy and I had stopped fighting as much. Annabeth and I had always been close, but Nico and I barely knew each other. I only knew him as the happy little kid. Now he had changed.

"It's done," Phoebe interrupted my thoughts.

I took the berries out of the pot and ate a few.

"So... do they taste poisonous?" Phoebe always knew how to make me laugh.

"No, you should take these to the others. I'll go find another place to camp. I'll send you a signal once I find a spot."

Phoebe looked uneasy about the plan, but reluctantly agreed. "At least take some berries with you."

I took a handful of berries and strolled off to find the perfect camping place.

There's not much in Central Park. You would think it would have tourists since it's in New York, but nobody was there. It took a while to find another lake to camp at, but I finally found one. I popped a berry into my mouth as I walked around the lake. I finally found a canopy of trees that made lots of shade and there was plenty of room for our tents. I checked my watch. It had been almost two hours since I left.

I took one of my screeching arrows (one of the many gifts of Lady Artemis) and shot it into the air. It sailed past the trees and sounded like a hawk call. That should have got their attention.

I grabbed another arrow and stabbed it into a tree, marking the spot. I crouched down next to the lake. It looked like a good place to fish. I was trying to decided whether the others would like fish for lunch when I heard a loud _thump! _from behind me. I swirled around and notched an arrow into my bow. I saw five figures on the ground, groaning. I still held my arrow in my hands as I looked at them, trying to recognize them. One of them looked up at me. He had blonde hair and gray eyes.

_Is that Annabeth?_ I thought to myself. The boy smiled at me and passed out. Oh gods, it was Annabeth, but why the Hades was she a _boy_? I caught a glimpse of a girl with brown curly hair, She looked and me then blacked out. I was utterly confused.

"Is everything alright? We saw the arrow fly into the air and came as soon as possible." Chloe said, with all the huntresses behind her.

"Um, I don't know. These are my friends. We need to set up camp over there," I pointed to the tree with the arrow in it. Ten hunters nodded and proceeded to the site I picked out.

I crouched down beside Annabeth. She still had the same figure, but looked like a boy. I brushed her hair out of her eyes as I observed the other people. My eyes traveled to a girl with short black hair, laying on her side and shaking. There were two more girls and another boy beside her. Maybe I couldn't recognize them now, but I knew they needed help.

It took about ten minutes, but the others set up camp. Ten green tents were in a perfect U shape, with a fire in the middle. They had moved logs around the fire to make seats. It immediately reminded me of camp and how much I missed it. Three girls were boiling berries in water over the fire. Five were fishing in the lake. The others who weren't doing anything laid their eyes on me expectantly.

"Girls, we need to help my old friends. Chloe, set up another tent just for them if you need to. Phoebe, make sure we have enough food for them. The rest of you, help me carry them to a tent." I glanced at the figures on the ground.

"But Thalia," Leigh said, "Two are boys."

"It doesn't matter." I responded. "We still need to help them, no matter what gender."

Leigh sighed and nodded respectfully. She and Chloe picked up Annabeth and carried her to camp. The rest followed their actions. I hoisted up the little girl and carried her in my arms. She started muttering something in her sleep. Chloe led me to the tent she had just assembled and I walked in.

Our tents are enchanted so they're not small. On the outside, they look like normal tents but on the inside, it looks like the interior of a house. Recliner chairs and a couch were positioned around a flat screen tv. There was a small kitchen and a small bathroom. The girls had hung up blankets from the ceiling to make 'rooms' for our guests. Two blankets draped in front of each compartment so you could open them like a curtain. Some were already opened and had Annabeth's friends inside of them, each being treated by a huntress. I pulled back two sheets and saw a twin bed with a nightstand next to it. I laid the girl down on the bed and opened the curtain, stepping outside of the 'room'.

"How's she doing?" I asked Nadia, one of the new huntresses. I was leaning over another girl with long black hair.

"She's fine but she looks like she hasn't had a proper breakfast in days."

I got a closer look at her face. If only she would open her eyes then I'd know who she is. Then, it hit me.

"Oh, gods." I muttered. I just noticed the gray streak in her hair. It was Percy.

"What? What is it?" Nadia's blue eyes filled with worry.

"I know who this is, it's my friend," I explained. "Percy Jackson."

She looked stunned. "Uh, isn't he supposed to be a boy?"

"Yes, I'm trying to figure out why he's a-"

Leigh's voice interrupted me, "Thalia! One's awake!"

I rushed out of Percy's compartment and followed Leigh's voice. I found her and she took me inside a room.

This one had the girl with long brown hair and brown eyes I saw earlier. She was being fed ambrosia. I sat down in a chair next to her bed. She looked at me the same way she did before she passed out.

"Who are you?" a huntress asked her.

"I need to speak to Thalia alone."

"Are you sure? We could help you-" Phoebe got interrupted by the girl.

"Look, this is serious. I need to talk to Thalia, and Thalia _only_.

The other girls in the room muttered as they filed out, leaving her and me. I heard a huntress turn on the tv outside the room.

"Do you know who I am?" The girl asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm Travis. We got turned to our opposite genders."

"How?" I knew exactly how but I wanted to hear from him. I listened as he told me the whole story.

"So, this was for a prank?" I predicted. He had a look of guilt plastered on his face. He stayed silent.

"Come on," I helped him out of bed. "We should wake the others."

"Okay. But can you do me a favor?"

"What exactly is this favor?" I responded.

"Don't tell the huntresses I'm a boy. I want them to treat me different. They always look at us boys like we're garbage, I want to see what it feels like for them to actually _like _me." He made a puppy-dog face.

"Fine." I gave in as we entered Clarisse's room.

She had two huntresses talking to her. I walked up and they greeted me. Travis and I sat down as the two girls exited the room. Clarisse had short brownish red hair that was sticking up from her fall. She raised her eyebrows when I had come in.

"You okay?" I had a hard time believing she would let the Stolls prank her like this.

She glared at me. "I'm _fine_. I don't need your help." She staggered out of twin bed and left the room . I didn't dare talk to her anymore.

I woke Percy. He didn't say much except to get up Annabeth and Nico and that they would explain everything.

Percy, Travis, and I hesitantly pulled back the curtain when we got to Nico's room. He was still muttering in his sleep and sounded scared. I sat on the edge of his bed and held his hand. He immediately relaxed.

"He's having a nightmare," Percy said. "He's been acting different ever since we turned into girls. By the way, thanks for that, Tracie."

"Tracie?" I looked at him, confused.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you. We all have 'secret names'. Mine is Tracie, Percy is Priscilla, Clarisse is Clarence, Annabeth is Anthony, Connor is Courtney, and Nico is Nicole." Travis explained.

"Where's Connor?"

They shifted uncomfortably. "We couldn't find him." Percy stated as Travis stared at the floor.

"Don't worry, we will eventually." I assured them then turned to Nico. "Nico, wake up."

He wouldn't wake up. He started saying something under his breath, but I couldn't hear it. "Mami! Mami! Aiuto! Mia sorella sta morendo! AIUTO!" He screamed. Then, he started sobbing. I squeezed his hand but he was still crying. We tried shaking him awake but it wouldn't work.

"NICO!" Travis yelled in his ear.

Nico immediately shot up into a sitting position. His brown eyes were red from crying. He had a terrified look on his face. I felt bad for him, even if I barely knew him.

"It's okay," I promised him. "It was just a nightmare. What did you see?" I asked him.

He was hyperventilating. I thought he was going to pass out. "I...saw...Bianca...die...again," he finally managed to say. He put a hand to his head. "Feel...dizzy."

"It was only a nightmare, not a demigod dream, so that's good." Percy tried to sound as optimistic as he could. He was pale after seeing Nico like that.

We sat in silence as Nico's crying settled. He started hiccuping. When he was better, he wiped dried tears off of his face.

"I'll get some hunters to get you some nectar, okay?" I rubbed Nico's back and got up, leaving Percy and Travis with him.

"Nadia, Leigh," I said as I saw their heads turn away from the tv. "Nicole needs some nectar; she had a nightmare."

They nodded and rose from the couch. Leigh got some nectar from the kitchen as Nadia got a wet cloth. They both walked into Nico's room.

I glanced inside Annabeth's room. She was wide awake and looked confused. As I sat on her bed, she sighed with relief.

"For a minute I thought we got captured or something," She smiled at me. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too, but what exactly did you wish for when you saw Tyche?" I questioned.

I cracked up when I heard Nico wished to be awesome. I thought for a moment then realized something.

"Why didn't you just ask for your genders back? Would've made things a lot easier, you know." I blurted out.

Annabeth was silent for a moment. "I had a demigod dream. That's what we wished for and all Hades broke loose. The boys still had girly personalities and we didn't have a way to get home, so we were stuck there forever. Percy, being the seaweed brain he is, wouldn't have given a thought about it if I didn't tell him. I thought it would be safer to not tell them so my dream wouldn't come to life." When she was done, she looked at me, expecting a response.

"Oh, okay." That's all I could think of saying.

"How are the others?"

"Well, Percy, Travis and Clarisse are fine but Nico had a nightmare about Bianca dying and freaked out. The huntresses are taking care of him." I answered.

"He's been acting more like a kid lately," She implied. "Have you noticed?"

"Yeah. Personally, I think he's more mature than Percy, even though he's younger."

She laughed. She tried to get up, but winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I landed on my arm when I fell. I think I just need some ambrosia." She stated.

I nodded and pulled some ambrosia from my pocket. I always had some in case of emergencies. Or when I don't feel like getting up. I handed it to her and she chewed it up.

"Thanks." She said as I helped her up. We walked outside to see Nico curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

Percy and Travis were playing poker with some hunters, and they were losing big time. They were sitting at the table, eating fruit from the centerpiece. We always fill it with fruit in case we get hungry. Clarisse was looking at our weapons in awe. We sat down next to Percy and Clarisse joined us.

"So, what do we do next?" Travis asked Annabeth.

"Well, we need to see Artemis." She responded and looked at me.

"One problem there," I interjected. "Artemis isn't here. She went on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Percy wondered aloud.

"I don't know," I shrugged and took a pear from the fruit bowl and bit into it.

There was silence for a moment. Then Annabeth spoke.

"You should come with us, Thalia. You could help us find Artemis."

"What? Sorry, I can't. I have to stay with the rest of the huntresses." I explained.

"But we need your help! Can't you like, appoint someone else as lieutenant until we get back or something?" Percy pleaded.

I guess I could do that, but it was too risky. "No, I can't. They need me."

"Aw, come on, Thals," Leigh begged. "I'll take your place until you get back. I'm the only person that knows how to do your job remember? I take your place when you go hunting or when you search for another camp site."

"Yeah! She could be lieutenant! We won't move camp if you want!" Nadia agreed.

They kept pestering me until I finally said yes. They cheered and slapped a high five.

"It's okay. Hopefully it won't take long." Percy suggested.

"Fine. We'll leave in the morning. Now go back to sleep." I said.

"BUT WE'RE NOT TIRED!" Travis whined as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

I sighed in exasperation. "I. Don't. Care. Girls need there beauty sleep, you know." I dragged him out of his chair and onto the floor. He crossed his arms and laid on the floor, refusing to move. Then he started whining even more.

"STOP WHINING!" I yelled at him.

"Whining? I'm not _whining,_ I'm _complaining_. Do you want hear whining? This is whining! AWWWW, THIS FLOOR IS SO NASTY! DO YOU EVER CLEAN IT? IT'S GONNA LEAVE A STAIN ON MY CLOTHES! MY CLOTHES ARE GONNA STAIN AND PEOPLE WILL THINK I LIVE IN A GARBAGE CAN! I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO THINK I LIVE IN A GARBAGE CAN!" He pretended to sob.

I felt anger spill out of me. "STOP WHINING!" I screamed at him. He stopped immediately and stared at me confused. Then he started bawling.

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU WANTED WHINING!" He cried.

That was it. I stomped away angrily. "Fine. Don't go to bed. I don't care." I called over my back. I left the guest tent and sat on a stump of a tree. I put my face in my hands as I tried to calm down. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: I love writing Nico as a kid. Do you think I should write him more mature, or like a kid since he has a girly personality? I will be updating at least once a week. Review please! **

**-Awesomegirl82**


	8. Chapter 8: We Go To Olympus

**A/N: Next chapter! If I don't make something clear, just say so in the reviews and I will clear it up in the next chapter. Plus, I changed it from: the huntresses in the forest, to them camping in Central Park. I know nothing about Central Park because I live nowhere near there.**

**Disclaimer: ...If only I owned Percy Jackson. (I also don't own 'Friday' by Rebecca Black :P)**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Once Thalia had left, we tried to decide what to do tomorrow.

"How about we Iris Message Artemis?" Travis suggested.

"Nah, if she is on a mission she won't have time to answer it." Percy said. "How about we search for her?"

"No, it would take too long." I stated.

"Or, we could just barge into Olympus and ask them where Artemis is." Clarisse said confidently.

Travis snickered and sarcastically said, "Good idea, not only will we find Artemis, but we will also get burned to a crisp!"

"Actually, that is a good idea, Clarisse. Well, not the barging in part but we could politely ask them where she is." I explained.

"Okay, so everyone agrees we will go to Olympus tomorrow?" Percy asked.

We all agreed and rose from our seats.

"I'm going to bed. Don't. Wake. Me. Up." Clarisse threatened. She pulled back the blanket and stepped into her room. I glanced at the clock in the kitchen; it read nine o'clock.

"What do we do now?" Travis wondered.

Percy sat down on the couch next to a sleeping Nico. "We could always watch tv." He said.

"Okay." I turned on the television and it was already turned to the Animal Channel.

"Is that all the hunters watch around here?" Travis complained as he leaned back in a recliner chair.

"Probably not. Let's watch the Discovery Channel," I flipped through a tv guide. "Greek mythology is on tonight."

"Yay. Let's see what lies they make up today." Travis added.

We watched tv for two hours until Travis and Percy fell asleep. I flipped around and saw nothing was on. I heard Nico wake up.

"Hey Annabeth," He mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"

"An hour before midnight. You still tired?"

"No. Is there anything on tv?"

"Besides the Animal and Discovery channel, not much. I bet the huntresses have some electronic games you can play though."

"Okay."

We found a red Nintendo DS in a drawer under the tv. It was fully charged and had Mario Kart in it. He grabbed it from me excitedly.

"Whoa! What _is _this thing?" He wondered aloud.

I was about to ask him why he didn't know what it was but then I realized he was born around World War II and probably had know idea about the new technology.

"It's a Nintendo DS. It's a video game."

"How do you turn it on..." He started pressing random buttons until he flipped the on button. It lit up the screen and he screamed and jumped back, dropping the DS. I sighed and picked it up.

I spent most of the time teaching him how to play, until he finally understood. I went up to bed and left him by himself, eyes glued to the screen.

I could hear the birds chirping the next morning. I got up and dressed in a blue tank top and shorts. Suddenly, the sound of something breaking was heard all through the tent.

"Whoops," I heard a voice say.

I bolted outside my room and saw Percy, Clarisse, Travis, and Nico standing in a circle, staring at several pieces of a vase.

Nico pointed to Percy. "HE DID IT!"

"NO I DIDN'T, YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T! TRAVIS DID!" Nico turned and pointed his finger at Travis.

"HEY! YOU SAID IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO PLAY CATCH IN HERE!"

"AND WHEN SHOULD YOU EVER LISTEN TO A TWELVE YEAR OLD BOY? OH, WAIT...NEVER!" Nico yelled.

"Clarisse, do you have anything to say?" I questioned.

She was choking back a laugh. "No, I just like watching them fight."

"Please break it up." I pleaded to her. She sighed and got in the middle of them. At first they ignored her and continued yelling but then she whistled and got their attention.

"Girls, girls, girls," She clicked her tongue. "Do you really want to fight right now? We need to leave for Olympus."

They sighed and Percy apologized to Nico for accusing him. Travis apologized next.

Nico shrugged and said, "It's okay. I forgive you for being too chicken to take the blame." He smiled mischievously and ran out of the tent as fast as he could. Travis and Percy chased him.

I sighed while Clarisse was laughing her head off.

"That's was a really good one," She chuckled. "And it's true."

We approached Thalia's tent to see her already outside, with her bow and arrow.

We told her about our plan to go to Olympus and to find out where Artemis is.

"Okay, we better get the others then." Thalia said.

Travis and Percy had cornered Nico against a tree. He tried to run, but couldn't get away from them. Eventually Clarisse was holding Travis back and Thalia was holding Percy back while I scolded Nico for saying they were chicken.

When we finally sorted it out, we started walking towards the Empire State Building. Thalia had a map of all of New York, which would really help us.

"Okay, we're here," She pointed to a lake in Central Park. "We need to be... here," She pointed to the Empire State Building. "We're in the middle of Central Park. It'll take about 225 minutes to reach Olympus. That's a lot of walking, but we can probably do it."

"Oh, and no whining, Travis." She added. He opened his mouth to protest but she said, "And no complaining either."

"Since it's almost 7 o'clock we should arrive before lunch." I explained.

"Don't forget we haven't had breakfast." Clarisse said.

"Fine, we'll stop by a vending machine. Anyone have any cash?"

Percy had five dollars and Travis had twenty.

"How did you get all this money, Travis?" Nico said in awe.

"Hey, Percy, remember when you said 'Don't raid the candy store.' right before the war? About that... we raided the candy store." Travis flashed an apologetic smile.

"At least you didn't take anyone's cell phone," Percy murmured.

It was silent between us as we walked at first, but we started talking about the war since Travis had brought it up. I found out that the reason Thalia had showed up to fight was because she had been told that the war was starting, and rushed to help us. Nico had almost been pulverized by his father but eventually convinced him to fight. Before we knew it, we were in front of a hot dog vendor. He was a bald stout man in an apron. Travis and Nico started to laugh at him until I glared at them. They immediately covered their mouths.

"What would you like?" He asked in monotone.

"Six hotdogs please." Percy handed the vendor money.

We got ketchup and mustard, then continued on our 'journey'. Nico and Travis started laughing and talking about how funny the guy looked. I heard someone shouting "WAIT!".

We turned around to see the hotdog vendor running towards us. He stopped and said, "You forgot something."

"What did we forget?" I asked and glanced at Thalia and Clarisse, who just shrugged.

The vendor looked around. The only people in sight were two girls. His eyes suddenly started to glow and he changed form. His face shriveled up and he grew sharp talons. He started to change into... a girl. But not a pretty one, let me tell you that. She wore a velvet dress and smiled evilly.

"Mrs. Dodds," Percy glared at her.

"Hello, honey," she cackled. "It's _so _good to see you again."

"Alecto, what are you doing here? I command you to leave!" Nico said. He had control over Furies because he was the son of Hades.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, honey," Her tone was sweet, but so evil. "I was ordered to destroy you."

Nico looked stunned. "Who? Who ordered you to-"

Alecto attacked. We all jumped in different directions, and drew our weapons. She lunged at Travis and he raised his sword, preventing her from scratching him.

Nico and Thalia ran over to the hot dog vending station.

"Guys, now's really not the time to eat!" I shouted and them.

They ignored me and picked up the machine that heats the hotdogs. They carried it towards Alecto and stopped when they were right behind her. She was still fighting Travis. Thalia and Nico swung their arms in unison so that the machine started swinging with them... then let go of it. It flew right into Alecto's head and they slapped a high five. Unfortunately, it made her turn around and fight them. Clarisse and I nodded towards each other and started battling her.

Even though there were six of us, she was tough to beat. She struck Percy and he fell on the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the two girls stop talking. They took daggers from their belts, one for each of their hands, and charged Alecto.

One had blonde side-bangs that ran down the left side of her face. Alecto immediately noticed her and knocked all of us out of the way and onto the ground. Alecto must have some kind of power that made us stay on the ground, because none of us were able to stand.

The girl had a determined look on her face as she tried to hit Alecto with her daggers, but missed. She ducked as Mrs. Dodds swiped the air where she was standing. She got back up and ran towards the monster, but Alecto tripped her and she stumbled to the ground.

"Alice, HELP!" She screamed just as Alecto got kicked in her side. Behind her must have been Alice. She had blonde side-bangs but on the right side of her face.

"Leave. _Now._" Alice said as Alecto spun around to see her.

"You're supposed to be at camp, honey," Alecto proclaimed.

"I can be anywhere I want to be." Alice punched her in the face, which left her stunned.

"Um, sorry, but aren't you supposed to hit her with your dagger?" I questioned. Alice ignored me and helped the other girl up. She nodded and ran into the forest and the other girl attacked Alecto.

The girl wasn't going to be able to beat her on her own, but after a minute of fighting, a dagger pointed out through Alecto's chest. She screamed in agony and dissolved into dust. Where Alecto had been standing was Alice. She took her dagger and polished it with the bottom of her shirt. Then they both helped us up.

"Why'd you just sit there?" The girl said angrily. "You could have helped us."

"We couldn't move. It was like we were under a spell or something." Percy

objected.

"Oh, well that's new for Alecto," The girl turned to Alice. "You think they're safe?" She murmured.

"We know you're demigods, we are too. We're headed for Olympus." Thalia told them.

"We could help you there. I'm Zoe Karson." The girl pointed to herself. "And this is my twin, Alice Karson. We're daughters of Hades."

All six of us stood in shook. Nico was the most stunned.

"I'm a child of Hades too," He said. "Nico Di Angelo."

"Uh, isn't that a boy's name?" Zoe asked.

"Long story," Clarisse told them what happened.

"You turned everyone to their opposite gender? NICE!" Zoe smiled and slapped a high five with Travis.

"Zoe! This is serious!" Alice chided. "What's you guys' names anyway?"

We all introduced ourselves. Alice and Thalia had become friends quickly. Both of them wore punk clothes and loved Green Day. Zoe was a lot like Nico. I had a feeling we would become great friends.

They both looked almost exactly alike with black eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin. Zoe had a red streak in her hair while Alice had a blue. Zoe had a bow on her back.

"Are you good at using a bow and arrow?" Thalia asked.

Apparently Nico knew where she was going with that and shouted, "NO! I just found out I had half-sisters, and you're asking them to join the Hunters? Are you trying to take my family from me!

"No..I was just asking-" Thalia tried to reason with him.

"We have already been asked to join the hunters, but we refused. Thanks for the offer, though." Alice smiled at her new brother, and he started to calm down.

"Oh, okay. Why aren't you with your mom?" Thalia asked.

That must have been a touchy subject because Zoe and Alice looked at each other uncomfortably.

Zoe finally spoke after a silence. "She, uh, died of lung cancer when we where eleven. We haven't gone to Camp Half-Blood, instead we stay in Manhattan and Central Park."

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry." Thalia apologized.

"It's fine. Anyway, you need to get to Olympus? We can't shadow travel there because there's eight of us and only three children of Hades."

"We could always rent bicycles." Clarisse suggested.

We all agreed and found a bike rental stand outside the park. Bikes of all sorts of colors were there.

"I call the black one!" Nico said as he hopped on a bike that was locked in place.

"Hold on, kid. We haven't paid yet." Travis laughed at Nico's eagerness. Nico scowled at Travis calling him a kid.

Percy and Travis went up to the clerk to pay as I walked up to Nico.

"Nico, have you rode a bike before?" I questioned.

He looked at the bike. "Well, I could have, but I don't remember anything before the Casino."

I smiled at him. "How about you share a bike with me?"

He frowned. "But we won't fit!"

I laughed and asked Percy if he could rent a two-person bike for Nico and I and he agreed.

"I'm glad you asked that, I was scared he was going to fall off as soon as he got on."

"Then we would have a problem." I said.

We had to pay $256. At first we were worried but Clarisse discovered Travis had over $400 in his wallet.

"Where did you get this, Travis!" I scolded him.

"We raid the candy store a lot." He replied casually as I smacked him upside the head.

Nico and I got a black bike, Zoe and Alice got purple bikes, Percy got a blue one, Travis got a green one, Clarisse got a red one, and Thalia got an orange one.

"All you have to do is pedal okay?" I watched Nico nod as he started pedaling before I even started controlling the bike.

"Not yet, Nico!"

"Oh.. I knew that!" He said cheerfully.

We zipped through Central Park. I stayed focused on not running over people while Nico took in his surroundings. Zoe and Travis started talking about Linkin Park while Clarisse and Alice were talking about Panic! At The Disco. Percy and Thalia were arguing about something but I didn't know what.

Time flies when your riding a bike to Olympus. We arrived at the Empire State Building around lunch, and everyone was starving.

"Well, good luck!" Zoe said.

Nico paused. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Can't. we have to stay here." Alice hopped off her bike. "But don't worry little bro, we promise to go to Camp Half-Blood if you promise to be there."

Nico smiled and hugged her and Zoe. "I will."

"Good. We'll shadow travel these bikes back since they're not too much weight. See you at camp!" Zoe waved goodbye and held onto four bicycles, and let the shadows surround her. Her sister did the same.

"Let's go." Percy walked into the Empire State Building and we followed.

The lobby was the same as last time. There were a few velvet chairs and a wooden desk. The walls were painted a deep red. The elevators were a bronze color and were so shiny you could see your reflection in them.

"600th floor please," Thalia said to the security guard behind the desk. He was reading a book with a gold bird in a circle on the front. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"There is no 600th floor." He replied, obviously bored.

Thalia must have recognized him from the war, because she pounded her fists on the desk, which made him sit up straight.

"Look," She said in a threatening tone. "We've been through this before. Let us in or you will get struck by lightning everywhere you go. I'm a daughter of Zeus and I'm not afraid to hurt you."

He nodded quickly and pointed to the elevator. We filed in and awkwardly stood there while 'Friday' by Rebecca Black played.

"But it's Thursday," Travis mumbled.

When the elevator doors finally opened, we saw the path of floating stones that led us to Mount Olympus. We cautiously hopped from one to the next until we got to the cloud that held all of Olympus up. The mansions still sparkled up against the mountain. There were gardens on almost every terrace. At the top of the mountain was the palace of the twelve Olympians.

The streets were filled with laughter. Shops had reopened from the battle. The Muses were singing down the street, people clapping to the beat. It still took my breath away even though I'd been so many times. We smiled at the scenery as we headed for the hall of the gods.

The tall, gold-and-silver doors were wide open. We could see the gods and goddesses chatting on their thrones, but they couldn't see us yet. We hesitated at the door. Then Travis knocked on it. Nobody heard. He knocked louder. The gods still couldn't hear. He was practically banging on the door when he finally got their attention.

"My boy!" Hermes said with delight. "What brings you here? And why are you a girl?"

All the Olympians started laughing. It echoed through the palace. We stepped inside, in front of the fire.

Clarisse told them the whole story. Hermes patted his son on the back when she finished.

"That's genius, Travis!" He smiled at his son.

"Thanks, dad."

"So, what exactly do you need?" Zeus asked.

Thalia cleared her throat. "Father, Artemis has been gone for quite some time now and we need to find her, do you know where she is?" She tried to sound formal.

Zeus thought for a moment then turned to Apollo. "Do you know where she is?"

Apollo clicked his tongue. "She said something about the Fountain of Youth in Florida, so you should try there."

"One problem. We don't have any transportation." I added.

My mom stood up. "I'm sure Hermes could provide you some, couldn't you Hermes?"

"Sure! I have a plane that could take you there! It's really cool: it has flat screen TVs and massage chairs and-"

"Thank you, everyone." Percy said. He bowed to the Olympians and we all did the same.

Hermes stood up from his throne and shrunk to his normal size. "Let's go!" He gestured to the exit and we followed him.

Nico was beside Hermes. "So, will there be food?"

"All the food you want!" Hermes answered enthusiastically.

We walked behind Olympus and I gasped. There was a giant airplane that had a snake painted on each side, a symbol of Hermes. It was pure gold. There were several windows, diamonds surrounding each one.

"Whoa," Clarisse said in awe.

"This is it." Hermes clapped once and a staircase descended from the airplane and onto the ground. "Go on, make yourself at home."

Nico ran inside and I noticed something red sticking out of his pocket. Percy and I got into the airplane and sat next to Nico on a couch.

"Nico, what's in your pocket?" I inquired.

"Nothing," he pushed something deeper into his pocket.

"Nico.." I raised my eyebrows and he lowered his head and sighed.

He took the Nintendo DS out of his pocket. "I couldn't leave it! It's so fun!" He defended himself.

"Whatever. Let's take a look around." Percy insisted.

There were two couches across from each other and a glass table was in the middle. A stereo sat beside a bunch of colored bean bags. There was a snack bar with a flat screen tv and -like Hermes said- massage chairs. Unfortunately, there was a bounce house, which made Thalia very happy.

Thalia and Travis bounced in the bounce house. They did a series of flips.

"THIS...IS... AWESOME!" Thalia said with each bounce.

"You do know this airplane is going to go _very high _in the sky, right?" Percy blurted out.

Thalia stopped bouncing. "Oh, gods." She ran towards the exit.

I smacked Percy on the head.

Nico blocked the exit as Percy held Thalia back.

"LET! ME! GO!" She screamed.

"Nico, go ask Hermes for some rope." Clarisse ordered.

Nico nodded and ran to the front of the plane.

"ROPE?" Thalia squeaked.

Nico came back with rope and tossed it to Clarisse.

"What are you doing? I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!" Thalia tried to kick Clarisse, but failed.

A few minutes later, Thalia was tied to a massage chair. She was only tied around her waist so she could eat her lunch, but the rope had been charmed so that she wouldn't be able to get out.

"I. Hate. You." She glared at us.

"Sorry, but we had to." I apologized. She just turned her head.

"Whatever. I'm hungry."

I brought her a salad. She raised her eyebrows.

"You think I'm fat?" She asked.

"What? No, I thought you liked salad."

"Oh. Okay."

I sighed and sat on the couch with my head in my hands. This was going to be a long flight.

**A/N: I couldn't help but upload another chapter. Zoe and Alice will reappear in the end of the story. I'm thinking about making a sequel when I finish this story, what do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9: We Play Truth Or Dare

**A/N: I'm here! I'm writing a story with my bub, Ilubtr101! It's a Dramione story, so if you love Draco and Hermione from Harry Potter, check it out on my profile!**

**Travis: Do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh crap! Where did you come from?**

**Travis: You tied me to this chair remember?**

**Me: Oh yeah. I'm just gonna...leave you there okay?**

**Travis: WHAT? NO!**

**Me: Oh relax, I'll let you go...eventually.**

**Travis: (sigh) Molly, or Awesomegirl82, doesn't own me, thank gods.**

**Me: Hey! That was my line!**

**Nico POV:**

This flight was going to be awesome! Even though Thalia is tied to a chair.

We all sat in a circle. Annabeth sitting by Thalia, Clarisse sitting next to her and so on. We decided to play truth or dare. We all swore on the River Styx that we would tell the truth. If somebody chickened out, they had to remove a piece of clothing (A/N: I have seen this in many fanfics before, so I want to thank all the people who put this in their fanfic for the inspiration!)

"So, who's going first?" Travis asked.

I realized this was the perfect time to make Percy mad. "Percy should go first. After all, he _is _the Chosen One."

Percy glared at me. _Mission accomplished,_I thought to myself as Percy looked up at the ceiling.

"Truth." He seemed confident it was the right choice.

Clarisse rubbed her hands together evilly. "Do you want to have kids with Annabeth?"

Travis and I covered our hands over our mouths. I closed my eyes and started laughing into my hand. Since Thalia couldn't cover her mouth, she started laughing and kicking.

"Oh gods," She said between laughs. "Make. It. Stop!"

She accidentally kicked so hard that the massage chair fell backwards, which made Travis and I laugh even harder.

Percy was blushing like crazy. "Umm..err... kinda?" He admitted.

"That's a question!" Travis pointed out. "Tell the truth!"

Percy sighed and refused to meet Annabeth's eyes. "Fine...yeah."

Annabeth turned bright red. She was probably so embarrassed.

"My turn," Percy said, changing the subject. "Travis! Truth or dare?"

Travis stopped laughing. His face turned serious. "Dare."

Percy stood up and walked towards the snack bar. He put a series of beverages in a blender and mixed them together. Thalia's eyes got bigger, then she started laughing. She knew what his dare was going to be. When Percy was done, he poured the drink into the largest cup he could find. He brought it over and sat down.

I could smell it. It smelled like rotting cheese covered with mold. That had been under a couch. For a year. I felt nauseous by just sniffing it once.

Percy raised his eyebrows at Travis. "You're going to drink this whole thing. Swallow it all. _And,_ if you puke, you have to drink even more."

Travis gulped. He took the cup in his hands and stared at it. Just as he was about to drink it, he set it down, and took off his shirt.

"Aw come on!" Percy face-palmed. "You're such a chicken!"

Travis leaned back. "You would've done the same thing," He laughed. "I almost forgot I could take off a piece of clothing."

I laughed, which was a bad move. Travis' eyes laid on me and he smiled.

"Nico," He said. "Truth or dare?"

I thought about my options. If I chose truth, he would probably ask me something embarrassing. If I chose dare, he would probably make me do something gross, but I would always have the option of chickening out. But if I took off my shirt, everyone would see..._that_.

"Truth," I decided.

Travis had apparently been thinking of a good question for a while because he immediately asked me, "Do you love anyone?"

"I-I" I did love someone, but I was afraid she didn't love me back. She had dirty blonde hair with bangs, and beautiful blue-gray eyes. We had always been some-what friends, but never hung out _all _the time. "Yes." I admitted. "Vyn. Vyn Domer."

For once, everyone looked serious. Thalia had finally managed to get back upright in her chair. Annabeth and Thalia both said, "Awwwww!"

They started talking about how perfect she was for me, and that we would make the perfect couple.

"Anyways," Travis interrupted the two girls. "Your turn."

I knew this would most likely get me killed. "Clarisse, truth or dare."

For a moment, you could only hear the humming of the plane. Clarisse gave me a _I'll kill you later _look,then answered dare.

"I dare you to kiss Travis!" I blurted out.

Even Annabeth and Thalia looked at me with a face that clearly said _Dude, Clarisse is going to send you to your dad._

Clarisse glanced at her outfit and took off a shoe. "My kisses are for Chris only." She muttered.

The game went on and on until we finally got bored. It was a few hours till we got to the Fountain of Youth. I was playing my new DS until Thalia spoke up.

"You guys do realize you're in my dad's territory right?"

Annabeth had clearly though this out. "Your dad wouldn't shoot a plane out of the sky if it had you in it, would he?"

"Well, no-"

"Then problem solved." Annabeth said.

Travis sat in a beanbag and started to watch Icarly. Percy and I walked over to him.

"Dude, you're watching Icarly?" Percy chuckled.

"It's the only thing on!" Travis defended himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Travis, this plane gets every tv show in the world! Your dad said so himself!"

"Well maybe I like Icarly," He muttered as he stared at the tv.

Annabeth and Thalia had started a game of Monopoly.

"You want to play?" Thalia asked us.

"Nah," I saw Clarisse playing Halo 3. "I want to play Halo 3."

Before Annabeth could tell me it was too violent, I was already standing by Clarisse, who was on a couch, eyes glued to a flat screen tv.

"Can I play?" I tried to sound like a sweet little boy, that always lured people into giving me what I wanted.

"No, now go away."

I frowned and picked up a white controller. I pressed the round button in the middle and it started glowing green. "Whoa,"

"Yes, Nico," Clarisse remarked sarcastically. "It's called new technology. Get with it, grandpa."

I sat down next to her and held out the controller. "Teach me."

Clarisse's eyes didn't leave the screen. "No."

"Do. It."

"No, kid."

"Please?" I made a puppy-dog face.

"Ha ha...no."

"But-"

"I. Said. No!"

I sighed but put on a look of defiance. "I bet I can beat you."

Clarisse paused the game. "Bet you five drachmas you can't."

"You're so on."

I learned how to play quickly. She refused to teach me, but that was okay because after we tied on Capture the Flag mode, we started playing co-op.

Before we knew it, a bell dinged, signaling that we were at the Fountain of Youth. We weren't at an airport because people would be suspicious if a unidentified plane just landed on a random lane. So we landed literally right in front of the Fountain of Youth.

Clarisse turned off the Xbox 360. "You're pretty good, Nico. We should play co-op more often." She smiled at me.

We all got off the plane and walked into a garden. It was beautiful. Persephone had obviously been let out of the Underworld. Flowers blossomed on every tree. Vines hung off of stone walls. The grass field was blocked off by a rope. At least twenty people were in the same area as us and didn't even noticed the gigantic plane, thanks to the Mist.

We walked into a cave. It wasn't really a cave because it had a opening in the top where the sun was shining through. Gems were everywhere. (A/N: I haven't visited the Fountain of Youth in years so I may be exaggerating.) In the middle of the cave, was the fountain. It was a silver fountain with a few bowls, one dripping water into the next one. The water spilled over the one in the last bowl and dripped into a stone pool below it.

"It's beautiful." Annabeth said.

Thalia looked around. "Lady Artemis?"

Tons of people were in the cave along with us but thankfully didn't hear the word 'Artemis'. A girl about eight years old was sitting at the edge of the fountain. She was sitting by a boy about sixteen years old. He was wearing fingerless gloves and had shoulder length black hair. He looked at us and tapped on the girl's shoulder. He pointed towards us and the girl glanced in our direction. They both stood up and walked towards us.

"Lady Artemis." Thalia bowed and we all did the same. Thalia looked at the boy. "Who's your...friend?"

"This is Quartermain. Son of Athena."

"You can call me Q for short," He held out his hand to Percy, and he shook it. "What's your names?"

Annabeth sighed. "It's a very long story." She explained (for the third time since we left camp) how we got turned to our opposite genders.

"Oh." Q said. "So you're the Lieutenant of Artemis?" He asked Thalia.

"Yep. What are you doing here? Artemis isn't very...fond of boys."

Q laughed. "I met her here. She was going to help me get to Camp Half-Blood."

Artemis blushed at Thalia's comment. "I don't hate _all _boys, you know. Quartermain is very nice and brave. A true hero."

"No, not really. I just-"

"Oh, stop being modest. You will be a great addition to Camp Half-Blood!"

"I've already been to Camp Half-Blood before, I just came here and...kind of need to find a way back." Q explained.

"You can come with us if you want!" Annabeth suggested. She seemed happy to have a new brother.

Q smiled. "Really? Thanks!"

Clarisse cut right to the chase. "Lady Artemis, can you please change us back?"

Artemis smiled at Clarisse. "Yes, but I'm afraid I can't help the boys. I'm not in control of males. Apollo is."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Zeus gave me the duty to watch over all females, while Apollo has the duty to watch over all males. We are _not _rulers over males and females, we simply just watch over them.

"Now, come with me." Artemis gestured to the outside if the cave as she walked. Q was right beside me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Clarisse likes to call me 'Nicole' but my real name is Nico, Nico Di Angelo."

Q nodded. "Cool name,"

There was a minute of silence between us. I spoke up.

"Are you a brainiac since you're a son of Athena?"

He laughed. "I guess you could call me that. I can do most calculations in my head. I'm not like most children of Athena though. My fatal flaw is anger. I will do anything to get revenge on someone if they hurt me or one of my friends."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say. "Am I your friend?"

Q smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Yep. You're my friend."

We reached a canopy of trees. A flower fell from one of the trees and landed perfectly in Artemis' auburn hair.

Artemis scouted for any sight of mortals. "Just us?" She asked.

We all nodded.

"Good." Artemis waved her hand and a gray colored fog started to swirl around Clarisse and Annabeth. Within seconds, they were covered in the fog. It disappeared as quickly as it came and revealed Annabeth and Clarisse as girls again.

"It worked!" Thalia cheered.

Annabeth looked down at her feet, then at her hands. "I-I'm a girl! Thank you, Lady Artemis!"

"You are very welcome. Now, Thalia and I must leave." Artemis said.

"WAIT!" I screamed as I ran towards Thalia. "Thanks for helping us, Thalia."

She chuckled and ruffled my hair. "No problem, Di Angelo. We should all go for pizza once this catastrophe is over, agreed?"

We all hugged and said our goodbyes. Thalia and Artemis had gone to rejoin the rest of the Hunt, leaving Q with us.

"Now what do we do?" Travis asked.

Percy shrugged. "I have no idea."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I used Skystorm12's OC. I really liked writing him, by the way. I wanted to let everyone know that if you have a Deviant Art account, you are more than welcome to draw a scene from my story and post it. If you tell me when your done, I will post the link in the next chapter I write. Thanks people!**

**Travis: Why does everything bad happen to me? First I'm dared to drink a odd beverage, then I love Icarly? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?**

**Me: (sighs in exasperation) We already had this talk, Travis. I'M THE STINKIN' AUTHOR!**

**Travis: ….**

**Click the button below, and Travis may get untied from the chair in the next chapter. You know you want to. **


	10. Chapter 10: Nico Gets A Bath

**A/N: I untied Travis because someone requested it, so now Clarisse is tied up! I will explain what the 'that' that Nico was talking about in the last chapter later. Connor will be found in this chapter. Q is an OC, not from Star Trek! LOL, thanks for telling me.**

**By the way, if you are bored on with nothing to do, nothing to read, like I usually am, you should read brookiecookie1024's story called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. It's really awesome!**

**Clarisse: What the Hades? Why am I here?**

**Me: Hahaha! Someone requested you to be.**

**Clarisse: Who!**

**Me: I can't tell you! SUCKER!**

**Clarisse: When I find out who wanted me tied up I'll (REST IS CENSORED)**

**Me: Calm down, Clarisse. I'll let you go at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm kind of glad I don't own Clarisse, she'd kill me if I did.**

**Travis POV:**

We sat in the garden in front of the Fountain of Youth. Q and Nico were pulling grass out from the ground. Percy and Annabeth were talking and Clarisse was polishing her weapon. I missed my brother so much. I silently prayed for him to be okay.

"We need to rest up." Annabeth said.

"Where? Here?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No. How about we find a cheap hotel in downtown St. Augustine?"

"That's a good idea. As long as the hotel has cable, I'm in." Clarisse agreed.

"So it's settled." I said.

Everyone nodded their head simultaneously and stood up. Clarisse still had her backpack that she got from Tyche.

I then thought of something. "Why can't we pull sleeping bags out of Clarisse's backpack and camp here?"

Annabeth chuckled. "I think everyone needs some good, old fashioned air conditioning, Travis. Maybe another time."

We finally found a nice, cheap hotel. We walked into the room and there were two double beds.

Nico ran up and jumped on the one closest to him. "I call this one!"

The room was an underwater theme, bubbles neatly painted on the walls with dolphins as a border. There was a tv and a couple lamps. A small bathroom barely big enough to hold three people was near the front door.

"I call the other one!" I did the same as Nico.

Annabeth sighed and pulled sleeping bags out of Clarisse's backpack. She laid them on the floor.

"Everyone is taking a shower." She said and everyone nodded. Except Nico, of course.

"But I don't want to clean my 'girly figure'!" Nico complained.

I could tell Annabeth had almost forgot about that.

"Fine. Close your eyes and put on a bathing suit, everyone."

Nico smiled and muttered, "Thank gods."

Nico was the last to get in the shower. Well, he claimed he didn't like showers, so he took a bath. He was wearing a one-piece blue swimsuit, which fit his small figure very well, even though he was a girl. He was being a pain. He refused to get in, always complaining: "The waters too cold," or "Its too small,". Percy and I finally got tired of him and picked him up and set him in the tub, kicking and screaming.

Nico started splashing water all over us. Percy didn't get wet, but I got drenched in water.

"Nicole, stop," Percy said as he got a bar of soap.

"MY NAME'S NOT NICOLE!"

Percy seemed very agitated. He made the water rise into the air, and before Nico could climb out of the tub, water fell right on top of him. He was dunked under by the force, and stayed under for at least ten seconds. He burst out of the water, coughing. His hair was in his eyes. He tried to glare but it didn't have much affect. He clutched his chest and gasped, he looked like he was in pain.

"Now will you will listen to us?" I asked. "Um... Nico? You okay, man?" I glanced at where his hands where and I saw something that looked a lot like a bruise.

Nico's eyes widened, he noticed I was looking at the bruise thing. He immediately turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Nico, what's wrong?" He tried to put his hand on Nico's shoulder, but Nico wouldn't let him.

"Hurts," He muttered.

"What hurts? We can get you some nectar to help and-"

Nico shivered. "Not that kind of pain,"

What kind of pain couldn't be healed by ambrosia and nectar? We kept trying to convince him that we could help, but he kept his back towards us.

"Nico, tell us." I warned.

"Or what?" He called over his shoulder.

"Or we'll pull Annabeth into the situation," I threatened.

Nico sighed in defeat. "Fine," He turned around and put his hands in the water. On his chest was a long line of stitches.

"Oh. My. Gods. Who did this to you?" Percy's voice was full of worry.

"Just stupid Persephone. She caught me in her garden and I started running. I tripped and sliced my chest on one of her rock statues. Fingernails on statues are very sharp," He explained.

We gingerly cleaned his wound, the rest of his body, and his hair. Then dried him off.

"Do you need nectar?" I asked.

"Already tried that. Doesn't help. Plain pain medicine works like a charm, though."

We all got dressed in pajamas that Annabeth found it the backpack. Clarisse was on the balcony, staring at the stars. It was such an odd thing for her, being a daughter of Ares. But then again, what did I know about her? I slid open the glass door and joined her.

"What do you want?" Clarisse had a threatening tone in her voice.

"Just wanted to gaze at the stars," I muttered.

She looked at me, and I saw something in her eyes. What was it? Sadness? Disappointment? No...it was pity. "I'm sorry about Connor." She said.

I took in a deep breath. I could see the constellation of Artemis' huntress, Zoe. "It-It's fine." I tried not to stutter, but I couldn't help it.

We were on the third floor. City lights sparkled beneath us. The moon was luminous in the sky. I looked down to see a girl, running down the street. She tripped and a whole group of people ran over to her and started kicking her. They were right under a street light, so I could see the girl's bright red blood flowing from her head. I gasped and sped over to Annabeth and Percy.

"Guys, there's a girl who needs help. COME ON!" I screamed.

Within minutes, we were on the street. The girl laid on the ground, brown curly hair concealing her face. Brown hair...

"C-C-C-Connor," I whispered.

Clarisse picked Connor up and rushed him into our bedroom. We were right behind her. Clarisse set Connor on my bed, which was now covered in blood.

"He can have it," I said. "I don't feel like sleeping in blood." I sat on the edge of the bed, next to my brother. I pulled the hair out of his eyes. "Wake up,"

"Travis, no," Percy demands. "He's unconscious and probably tired. Let him rest."

I turned to Nico. "Is he-"

"No, he's fine. He's living, but we need to heal him." Nico examined Connor like a doctor. "We need someone to stitch up his head and some ambrosia. That will get him through the night,"

"Thanks, Death Breath." I smiled.

Annabeth volunteered to stitch him up since she had studied up on medics, being the daughter of Athena, and all. I sat in a chair next to Connor the whole time. We put some ambrosia on a tray and put it next to the bed.

"Go to sleep," Annabeth ordered. "You'll feel better in the morning. I'll watch over him."

"Okay. Thanks, Annabeth."

I fell asleep with my head on the side of the bed.

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter being so short. Wanted to update fast today! So now I think I answered all of your questions so far. Request who you want to be tied up next. It's either I tie them up, or they watch My Little Pony! ****HERE'S CLARISSE:**

**Clarisse: Who wanted me to be tied up!**

**Me: Oh, someone... (whispers: Thanks, Gamerguy555, best decision of my life was to tie her up. I won't let her find out it was you, though!)**

**Clarisse: At least I don't have to watch My Little Pony...**

**Me: If the readers want you to, then you will.**

**Clarisse: Crap.**

**Me: I will allow TWO characters to be tied up next time. ENJOY!**

P.S. Q and Blake Ryan will probably be in the next chapter! Vyn Domer will be near the end, I just love her character! I've written a few practice pieces about her, and they turned out really good. Well, time to go. PEACE!


	11. Chapter 11: Apollo Goes Missing

**A/N: People have repeatedly asked for Percy and Nico to be tied up and watch My Little Pony, so here they are.**

**Percy: Why the Hades am I here?**

**Me: People requested it. Your little sister said it'****s revenge for spraying her with water the first day she went to camp.**

**Percy: WHAT? This is NOT COOL, sis!**

**Me: Oh, and she also says, and I quote, "Muahahaha!"**

**Percy: O.o**

**Nico: Why the Hades am I here, too?**

**Me: People thought you were cute as a girl and wanted you to watch My Little Pony.**

**Nico: …..Please tell me this is the only story you're making...**

**Me: NOPE! Definitely will be a sequel! Trying to finish this as fast as I can so I can add all my other ones! Now, I will check up one you two in an hour. HAVE FUN! (watches them try to untie themselves from chair as My Little Pony theme starts playing)**

**Percy and Nico: NOOOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: (Walks up to Chiron)**

"**Hey, can I have Percy?"**

**Chiron looks up from playing go fish and says, "Sure, why not?"**

"**YAY!" I run up to Percy who is trying to tell Chiron something.**

"**What are you doing?" He asks.**

"**You're mine now. MUAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Only in my dreams. I don't own him, and nor do you. Sadness.**

**Chapter 11**

**Nobody POV:**

Connor Stoll ran as fast as he could. From what? Some monsters. He roamed the streets looking for a place to stay and they attacked. They were hidden by the mist so well that for a minute they looked like teenagers.

_No, _He thought to himself. _They're monsters. Keep running. Find a place to hide._

He had no weapons on him, he didn't know where they were. It's like...he forgot. It was weird.

Did he fall into the Lethe? No, that couldn't have been it. Hades would've seen him and killed him for sure.

He found a hotel that looked safe for the night. Being a girl was tough; he wasn't quite fond of running in slip-on shoes yet. He tripped over a crack and fell onto the cement, monsters gaining up on him.

_A crack? _He scolded in his mind. _I tripped over a CRACK?_

The monsters were standing over him now, eyes full of anger. Connor wondered if Percy had killed any of these monsters before. He remembered Percy telling him about fighting a manticore, which stood before Connor now.

There, in a balcony above him, were outlines of people. They rushed out of the room quickly, Connor didn't care if they didn't know him or not, he prayed to the gods that they would help him.

He started to lose consciousness as the monsters kicked and punched him. The manticore clawed Connor and he couldn't take it anymore. He gave up the battle for consciousness and drifted into a violent sleep.

He awoke in a bed, covered in dried blood. He was sweating through his clothes, but he didn't care. The bed was comfortable so he laid his head back down on it and closed his eyes. Then... he realized he didn't know where he was.

His eyes immediately snapped open and he bolted upright. His heart was beating at lightning speed. He tried to see at least one thing he could recognize, but he was too nervous. Suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder.

He whipped around to see a girl with a black ponytail, and deep green eyes. She looked calm.

"It's okay, Connor," Percy said. "It's us."

Connor was still suspicious. "Who's _us_?"

" It's Percy. Travis will be awake in the morning. Go back to sleep."

Connor was going to argue, but he yawned instead. He hated being told what to do. He sighed in defeat and fell back onto the pillow.

Clarisse was in the other bed, she had forced the others to sleep on the floor. She pretending to be asleep. Clarisse had heard Courtney wake up but Priscilla told him to go back to sleep. She had been awake for the past hour now, thinking of all the events going on. _All the gods suddenly want our help. People are sending monsters to attack us, like Alecto. Demigods are suddenly reappearing, saying they've been to Camp Half-Blood, but I've never seen them before. I always beat up the new kids at camp._

Those were the things that were going through Clarisse's head. It was like...another war was starting. Maybe even...an uprising. Uprising of something, she knew. It couldn't have been the minor gods...could it? They already got their own cabins, were respected.

Before she knew it, she too, was fast asleep.

The next morning Connor moaned groggily and sat up in the bed. He found twelve pairs of eyes staring at him. He shrieked, which caused them to laugh.

"What's so funny," He managed to say.

"Hahaha! Your...shriek...sounds...funny," Q said between laughs.

"Okay...who the Hades are you?" Connor asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Quartermain. Call me Q. Son of Athena."

Connor shook his hand. He saw his brother, who was smiling at him.

"Glad you're okay. What happened?" Travis questioned.

"I-I don't remember," Connor admitted.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "You don't? What's the last thing you remember then?"

"Um...Ivy trapped me in a cave. That's all."

"Ivy was really Eris in disguise, causing chaos." Nico clarified.

"It was? She's not very nice,"

"She's Eris, what did you expect? A magical, beautiful, princess?" Travis asked.

Everyone started laughing. Eris was _anything _but a princess.

"Let's go get breakfast. I'm starving." Percy led them out of the hotel room.

They had breakfast down in the lounge. The floor had an old looking carpet. The walls were ruby red, so were the furniture. The tables were made of ebony. It was like they were dining in a medival castle, but without the castle part.

They all sat around the table and discussed what had been going on the past few days. They filled in Connor about how Artemis was at the Fountain of Youth. Connor nodded and listened.

"What do you think is happening?" He asked.

Nico thought for a moment. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

Clarisse knew she had to tell them, even if they weren't her friends. The more they knew, the faster they all could change back and go home. Even if she was already a girl again. "I think an uprising is starting. I don't know who is starting it, but if they are making the gods ask for help, and sending monsters after us, I bet they're pretty angry."

Annabeth nodded. "They probably kidnapped Connor, and sent the dragon and basilisk after us. We need to stop them."

"But first, we need to turn back to our opposite genders." Travis added.

The water in Q's cup started to shimmer.

"Um...guys? Why is my water all sparkly?" Q asked.

All the demigods surrounded Q's goblet, as a figure appeared. She had auburn hair and silvery eyes.

"Artemis," Connor said in awe.

"I have terrifying news, demigods." Her face was serious. "My brother, Apollo, has gone missing."

"So what? Not our problem" Clarisse said.

Artemis' eyes flashed with fury. "Don't. Speak. To. Me. That. Way." She warned. "If he's gone, you can't change back,"

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter...Again. Blake Ryan wasn't in this one. But he will be with Apollo, I promise.**

**Me: It's been an hour, guys.**

**Percy and Nico: (staring at the screen with shocked expressions)**

**Me: Uh, you okay?**

**Nico: NO RARITY! DON'T GET KIDNAPPED! NO!**

**Percy: I can't believe that dragon eats gems. Rarity needs them to sparklify her dress.**

**Me: Sparklify?**

**Percy: Yes. I made up that word. Means to make sparkly. (continues to stare at tv)**

**Nico: Who made this show?**

**Percy: The same person that made 'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'.**

**Nico: Oo! Can we watch that next! Please?**

**Me: I think being girls has gotten to your heads a little too much.**

**P.S. I want to thank my 7 year old cousin for helping me. I know nothing about My Little Pony but she told me about her favorite episode. She told me it was by Lauren Faust, creator of 'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends' which I loved as a kid. I have never watched My Little Pony, and I will probably never will.**

**Next chapter coming soon! I'm not tying anyone up next, sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12: Arguements and Hippocampi

**A/N: Hi. No torturing today, readers. Decided to give them a little break. Instead, I'm doing a 'Guess That Song' game. The song will be in the author's note in the bottom. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: If you still need this, feel free to look at chapters 1-11.**

**No POV:**

Annabeth stared at Artemis through the water. "WHAT?"

"We have no trace of him except this," Artemis started to say, as she pulled out a note. "It says here that he went to get his sacred cows from the cyclops'."

Everyone glanced at each other nervously, except Q, who had no idea of what was going on.

"Our prophecy says something about a cyclops' game," Clarisse said. "It also mentioned someone will make a mistake on our journey, which we've already done. Then it said 'But beware, demigods, of the proclaim.'"

"Oh. Well, that's a problem," Q muttered.

"I want you demigods to go find him," Artemis exclaimed.

"Why does everyone want us to do stuff for them?" Nico asked.

Artemis looked calm. "You all are heroes. Percy and Annabeth saved Olympus. Clarisse slayed the drakon. If Nico hadn't come, Olympus would've crumbled."

"What about us?" Travis and Connor said in unison.

"Well...you helped in the war." Artemis pointed out.

"Where are the stupid cyclops'?" Clarisse sighed.

"The Sea of Monsters. Have you heard of that before?" Artemis asked.

Clarisse and Percy remembered the horrors of the Sea of Monsters. They had saved the Fleece, but ran into many obstacles, like the Sirens and Polyphemus. What if they had to encounter the same cyclops again?

"We've been on a quest to go through the Sea of Monsters before," Percy explained.

"Good. Then you will know where it is. Good luck!"

With that, the water shimmered one last time, and Artemis's figure disappeared.

Travis sighed. "We better get going."

The demigods started to walk out of the hotel, but stopped and turned. Clarisse was still standing in the middle of the room.

She took a shaky breath. "Sorry, guys. You're on your own. I can't go back, I just can't."

"BUT YOU'RE CLARISSE! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING!" Nico argued.

Clarisse looked at her shoes. "Do I seem like that? Because I can't do everything. I am tough, but I still have nightmares about that place. I'm sorry, Nico."

"YOU TRAITOR! WE NEED YOU!" Nico's voice quavered as he spoke.

She knew how Nico felt. First, Percy betrayed him. Now, she was doing the same. They had practically become brother and sister ever since the flight. She couldn't let him down, but she had to.

"No, you don't need me. Here, have this," Clarisse put the necklace of Harmonia in Nico's palm. "Do not wear it. It brings bad luck to whoever wears it. If you have trouble, give it to Polyphemus."

She turned to leave, but Travis grabbed her arm. "We'll see you later?" He asked.

She sighed. "If you come back alive, yes. But don't _ever_ pull a prank like this again." And for once, Clarisse smiled.

Percy, Q, Annabeth, Nico, and the Stoll brothers stepped out of the hotel. It was already ten o'clock. The smells of freshly baked foods entered their nose, and they sighed. The sidewalks were full of people. They walked down the street, and made a plan.

"So we are going to go to Miami?" Percy added.

"Yep. Then we will rent a boat or something and go to the island where Apollo is," Annabeth responded. She came up with almost all of their plans.

"Do we have to _walk _all the way there?" Travis complained.

"He's right. We should take a bus." Q agreed.

They had felt refreshed after a good night's sleep. It was better than sleeping in the woods or on a hippocampi. They weren't as angry all the time too. Well, Nico was an exception because of his personality. Before they knew it, they were sitting on a metal bench besides a bus stop sign.

Nico swung his feet and hummed. Travis covered up his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, but Nico noticed.

"Why are you laughing?" He demanded.

"Out of all of us, you are the one acting most like a girl." Travis snickered.

"It's not his fault," Percy defended. "It's probably because he's the youngest."

Connor laughed. "Don't you mean _she's_?"

The Stolls were laughing their heads off, and Nico glared at them.

"_Don't you mean she's,_" He mocked Connor's girly voice and Connor immediately stopped laughing.

"Not. Funny." He said in a serious tone.

Nico leaned closer. "Is. Too."

"Is. Not."

"Is. Too."

"It's NOT FUNNY!"

Nico screamed, "It is funny! Can't you see I'm laughing? HA! HA! HA!"

Annabeth broke up the fight before they could punch each other in the face. "Nico, sit on one side of the bench. Travis, sit on the other."

"What are you, my mother?" Nico muttered as he got up.

Connor was still mad at Nico. Before the son of Hades sat down, he said, "She's not your mother, because YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD!"

Nico whipped his head around. "WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET US INTO THIS MESS!"

"AT LEAST MY SIBLING ISN'T DEAD!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT STUPID!"

"MAYBE YOU ARE STUPID FOR SAYING THAT I'M STUPID!"

"ONLY A STUPID PERSON WOULD SAY THAT!"

Annabeth once again, broke up the fight. "Stop. Connor, one more word and I just may tell Polyphemus that you can be his bride."

"Why would he want _me _as his bride? I'm a boy," Connor smirked.

"Technically, you're a girl," Nico interrupted.

"SHUT UP, YOU MIDGET!" Connor screamed at Nico, then turned to Annabeth. "So?"

"So, he wanted Clarisse as his bride." Annabeth said.

Connor froze. "Why would he want _Clarisse _of all people?"

"Because she was a girl," Annabeth answered.

"Come on, guys," Percy urged. "The bus is here."

A yellow bus had been waiting for them to get on. As they got on, Q apologized to the driver. They sat in the very back, at the longest row. Nobody else was on the bus but them.

"I know you're demigods," The bus driver said.

"How?" Travis asked.

"I'm a satyr. Could smell you from a mile away."

"Oh. Our friend is a satyr. His name is Grover."

The driver smiled. "I knew Grover. He was the nicest satyr I ever met. Tell him Steve said hi."

Travis nodded and looked out of the window.

Everything was silent, except the sound of Nico's Nintendo DS, and the hums of the cars passing by. The bus passed by people who were waiting at other bus stops. Some people cursed and threw stuff at the bus when it ignored them. Others stood in shock.

Nico turned off his DS and put his head in his hands.

Annabeth noticed him. "Nico, what's wrong?"

"Connor's right. My life sucks. My sister and mom are dead, I'm stupid, and I'm a midget."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "First of all, you're very tall for your age. Second, you're not stupid. If you were stupid, you would have said 'Can we go jump off this cliff? It looks safe!' or something like that. He was just angry. I think he's just frustrated he can't remember anything. Third, you can't help that your mom and sister are dead. It's a way of life, Nico. You are one of the lucky ones because you can actually talk to them."

"I can't talk to Mom. Bianca won't let me." Nico said glumly.

"But you _can _talk to Bianca," Annabeth pointed out. "You'll always have us. We're your new family."

Nico smiled sadly and leaned against Annabeth. "I know."

"You should go to sleep. It may take a while." Q suggested.

Nico nodded and closed his eyes.

Once he was asleep, Q whispered, "Is he always like this?"

"Like a normal kid? No. He's usually quiet and refuses to talk to anyone."

"Oh." Q said.

After a while, Travis spoke.

"Connor, you have been acting weird all day. Why?"

"I don't know. Ever since we got changed to girls I've felt more annoyed with people."

"Like Annabeth is," Percy noted. He saw Annabeth's glare and quickly added. "It must be a side affect."

"Yeah, a side affect." Travis agreed and turned back to the window.

A while later, all the demigods fell asleep. They woke up to a satyr shaking them.

"Rise and shine, demigods! You're here!"

Annabeth looked at her arm. "Ew, Percy, you drooled on me."

Percy's face was slightly red. "Sorry. Never got over that bad habit."

They all stepped off of the bus and onto a pier. The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of different shades of red, orange, and yellow. Birds flew gracefully across the cloudless sky. Not a mortal was in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Q asked.

"Pier closes at four," Steve said, climbing out of the bus.

He shook his legs and a shoe accidentally slipped off, revealing a hoof. "I've been sitting for too long, my hoof is asleep,"

Annabeth had walked over to a shop along the pier. The lights on it were out. "All the shops are closed. Now what do we do?"

"You're the one that always comes up with the plan," Percy said, as he kicked a board that was not in place right.

Q had an idea. "We could always call those hippocampi you guys were telling me about before."

"YEAH!" Connor agreed. "I could ride Bartholomew!"

"It's a good idea," Nico chimed in.

Annabeth pondered for a minute. "Okay, Percy, can you call them?"

"Yep,"

Within five minutes, the hippocampi were swimming in the sea below the pier, their rainbow tails glittering underwater. Percy made sure his friends didn't get wet. They climbed onto the 'fish ponies' like they had at the beginning of their journey.

"Thank you, Steve!" Annabeth called over her shoulder, as the satyr's figure got tinier and tinier.

Soon, Steve's silhouette was gone.

"They know we're headed to the Sea of Monsters right?" Nico questioned.

"Yeah, they don't like it too much though," Percy responded.

"Anyone tired?" Q glanced at the water, it was so dark they could barely see.

"No,"

"Not really,"

"Nope,"

"Okay. We might as well just talk," Q stated.

**A/N: I couldn't really think of a good ending. They'll find Apollo in the next chapter! It's going to be shorter than I thought. Anyways, here is today's song:**

**I'm in trouble**

**I'm an addict**

**I'm addicted to this girl**

**She's got my heart tied in a knot**

**and my stomach in a whirl**

**But even worse**

**I can't stop calling her**

**She's all I want and more**

**I mean d*mn**

**what's not to adore?**

**Say the title and the singer, and the next chapter will be dedicated to you! I love the band sooo much! K, peace!**

**-Awesomegirl82**


	13. Chapter 13: We Find Apollo & a Cyclops

**A/N: Hiya! For those of you who haven't subscribed to me, I wanted to let you know I have a new crossover story. Yay for new stories! It's between Percy Jackson and...Hunger Games! Sorry I haven't updated. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to soul61! Thanks to all who guessed! And a special thanks to my beta reader, awesomegirl13! Sorry about the rant, TOTURING TIME!**

**Annabeth: W-where am I?**

**Me: (steps out of shadows) Hello, Annabeth. (evil smile)**

**Annabeth: Why am I here? Percy is going to kill you-**

**Me: Oh, he won't know your gone. We're going to read. You like reading right?**

**Annabeth: Um, yeah, I guess. But my dyslexia-**

**Me: I'll read to you. It's called '101 Blonde Jokes'.**

**Annabeth: Di Immortales. Awesomegirl82 does not own me, thank Zeus.**

**Me: (pouts) I wish I did though...LET'S START THE CHAPTER!**

I'm sorry if the blonde joke reading idea offended you. I'm a blonde and I found it funny. If you are offended, don't waste your time flaming. It will be ignored. Thanks!

**Annabeth's POV:**

Riding hippocampus is boring. We talked some, but mostly rode in silence. We had ridden for almost four hours and by the time we got off at an island. It had forested hills and white, sandy beaches. There was a grassy meadow with a fenced in area where the sheep had lived. I remembered it well. This was the island of the Golden Fleece, however it wasn't as beautiful as it was when it had the fleece. Skulls were scattered along the beach, along with many other bones. The forest's trees had branches that drooped. Some trees were just stumps. The meadow wasn't as bright green as it was before. It was more of a brownish-green.

When we got off our hippocampi, and they swam off into the horizon. Connor tripped over a skull and landed in the sand. He partially turned and shrieked when he saw the skull. Then he muttered something about girl reflexes.

"It faded like you said it would when we had taken the Fleece back to Thalia's tree." Percy told me.

"How did you remember I said that?"

He blushed. "Hey, I can remember what you say."

Then Nico picked up a skull and brushed sand off of it. "A kid named Noah Abbott died from something large here. That's all I can tell by looking at his skull.

"How did you know that?" Travis said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm a son of Hades. I can do these kinds of things."

"Where do you think Apollo is?" Q said as he was walking up the beach.

Percy and I glanced at each other, and answered at the same time, "Polyphemus's cave."

Q looked back at us. "Answering simultaneously, are you now? Did you to make out so much that you each got a tiny piece of each others' brain?"

Nico laughed. "Percy could use some of Annabeth's brain."

Connor gasped. "NOW THEY CAN READ EACH OTHERS' MIND!"

We trudged uphill and stopped in the meadow. About a dozen sheep milled around in the dead grass. They were the size of hippos. A hundred yards away was a stone path leading into the hills.

"Dang, what do they feed these things?" Travis asked as he started to walk past the sheep.

They looked peaceful, like they did when we first came here. Then I remembered something. Before I could scream a warning it was too late. Travis had already held his hand out to pet a sheep. It bleated and bit his hand. It started tugging him backwards.

"AH! HELP ME!" He screamed, tugging himself in the opposite direction.

We all ran towards Travis. We held onto him like we were playing Tug-O'-War, and his arm was like the rope. The other sheep started trampling towards us.

"Nico! Q! Go fight the man-eating sheep! We've got Travis!" I ordered.

Nico drew his sword and Q did the same. They charged the sheep and started slicing them. One sheep kept trying to eat Nico's pants. He finally screamed at it and chopped it's head off, dust flying everywhere.

We finally pulled Travis free. He was alright, but had a bloody hand. I grabbed the backpack we got from Tyche and dressed his wound, then we both jumped into battle with the piranha sheep.

"I! HATE! YOU!" Travis yelled at the sheep as he pierced them with a dagger.

Once they all were dust (which didn't take long due to Travis's anger), Travis kept stabbing the gold specks of them.

"Travis, Travis," I tried to pull him away from the remains of the sheep. "They're dead. I promise."

"They must stay dead!" He pushed me away and continued stabbing.

Nico raised his eyebrows. "Um, I don't think they can reform very fast, Tracie." He said.

"But they will! They're out to get me!" He exclaimed. There wasn't even any dust left for him to destroy.

"Dude, they wanted to eat you because you probably tasted like chicken or something. Come on," Percy traveled up the stone path without waiting for our response.

Travis refused to move away from the dust (which I wasn't sure it existed any more), so Connor and Q dragged him up the hill. Travis was being pulled by his arms, and he had a scowl on his face. The big oak tree that once held the Golden Fleece was destroyed. All that was left of it was a tiny stump, but the fallen limbs of the oak surrounded it. We finally made it to a cliff like the one I had climbed with Percy a long time ago. I automatically knew that behind it, was the entrance into Polyphemus's cave.

"You think Apollo is in the cave?" Nico asked.

"Probably. We'll have to beat Polyphemus by trickery again, Percy." I said.

There was a boulder in front of the cave like last time so I tried to think of how we could get inside.

"Do you think the giant is still here?" Percy wondered.

We looked down at the entrance. Suddenly, there was a low muffled bellow.

"That answer your question?" Q said.

Connor closed his eyes for a second and sighed. "We have to go down there, don't we?"

Percy and I nodded. I slung the backpack off of my shoulder and pull a rope from it. I tied it around a destroyed tree (it was still stable though, so that's good), and dropped it over the cliff in front of the entrance.

"That backpack has been pretty useful, huh?" Travis said as he slid down the rope.

I slid down after him. "Yeah, lucky we wished for that."

"Did Nico really wish to be awesome?" Q tried not to laugh as he spoke.

I glared at Nico, who was sliding down above me, before saying, "Uh-huh. Some idiot he is,"

"Hey! You said I wasn't an idiot!" Nico protested.

I hit the ground. "No, I said you weren't _stupid_. Stupid means you don't know anything. Idiot means you do stupid things."

Nico fell face first on the ground and moaned. "You're confusing me!"

Travis's eyes got wide and backed up as far as he could against the cave.

"What's wrong?"

All he did was stutter under his breath and point to something behind me.

I turned around and saw some more man-eating sheep. Except these didn't attack us, which was fortunate. They minded their own business and ate grass.

"We need to crawl under them and hang onto their stomachs." Percy said. "If we don't and the Cyclops comes, he will most likely take one of us for a bride."

That got everyone, even Travis, moving. We were as quiet as possible. Nico managed to get under one of the sheep first, and when his sheep walked past Percy's, he gave Percy a death glare. Travis looked nervous. I didn't blame him. Who wouldn't be scared if a giant sheep tried to take your arm off? After a couple of minutes, we heard the boulder move. Giant footsteps shook the ground. Percy glanced at me, and nodded.

"Einstein! Get in there!" Polyphemus announced as he pushed Connor's sheep inside the cave. "Widget! You too!" He did the same to Q's sheep.

The cave was like before. As soon as we got inside, we saw Apollo tied up over a fire. He had sandy blond hair and looked a lot like Luke, without the scar and the scowl.

"Lord Apollo!" I screamed as I ran towards him.

"Hello sweetheart, would you mind helping me get down. That Cyclops doesn't know my power! I could have the sun burn him to a crisp! I could shoot an arrow through his heart!" Apollo said as I untied him.

"You could sing him a haiku until he dies of boredom," Nico muttered.

Apollo ignored Nico. "Why, are you all girls?"

"Hey!" Q shouted. "I'm a boy!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there."

As I untied a complicated knot, I told him what we had been through.

"I'll change back the boys when we get out of here, okay?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

Polyphemus came in as soon as I untied Apollo. He yelled, "Who are you?"

"Nobody!" a voice answered.

We all looked around. There was no one there but us. Well, that's what I thought. A boy stepped out of the shadows. He had black hair and brown eyes. A hammer was in his hands. His face was full of anger.

"Let. Them. Go." He said firmly.

"Nobody has returned! Why do you come?" Polyphemus growled.

"You trapped me, smart one." The boy said sarcastically.

"How dare you speak to me that way! You must die!" Polyphemus swung something and it hit the wall behind us.

"WAIT! You have to give them a chance at your riddle!" The boy asserted.

Polyphemus thought for a moment. "Very well. Here is the riddle: 'This statement is false.' Now, is this statement true, or false? If you answer it right, I set you free."

We all looked at each other. We huddled in a circle.

"There is no answer," I claimed. "It's a paradox."

"Wrong," Nico interjected. "The answer is true. If the statement is false, he's lying. Which obviously means it is true. I thought since you were a daughter of Athena, you would know that."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because he says its false, doesn't mean he's not lying. Like if I said, 'I didn't do it!', would I always be telling the truth?"

"Technically, yes you would because you're Annabeth and you never lie." Travis added.

"UGHH! That's_not_what I meant. Anyway, the answer is 'there is no answer'."

Before they could disagree, I turned towards the Cyclops. "There is no answer,"

Polyphemus smiled evilly. "Wrong. The answer is true."

"HA!" Nico bragged. "Wait, now we can't get out. GEE, THANKS ANNABETH!"

"But the answer IS 'there is no answer'!" I protested.

"Nope!" The cyclops said happily. "A daughter of Athena would know the answer."

"I AM A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID CYCLOPS! YOU THINK THAT SEVEN IS LOWER THAN FIVE!"

"Enough! I'm tired of insults. I shall kill and eat you now!"

I looked at the boy who stepped out of the shadows. "You got it wrong, too?" I whispered to him.

"Said the same exact answer."

"So... what do we do now?"

"Fight him. We have a good chance. You freed Apollo, he'd be willing to fight."

I stepped out in front of Polyphemus, and before he could kill me, I dug my dagger into his toe.

He yelped and swung his club. It barely missed me. He started to charge us and we jumped in different directions.

It was dark, but I could still see. Barely. It turns out that Apollo couldn't use his powers because there was no light in the cave. He did shoot arrows with perfect accuracy, though. The boy and I were fighting some piranha sheep that Polyphemus had let in.

"What's your name?" I asked him as I jumped out of the way of the sheep, preventing it from biting me.

"Blake. Blake Ryan. Son of Hephaestus."

"I'm Annabeth. What are you doing here?"

"Had a dream about Apollo getting trapped and came here with two other people. They both died. I had to leave my little sister, Anita, at Camp Half-Blood."

I froze for a moment. "I've never seen you at Camp Half-Blood before."

"Well, I've seen you. We've talked some but never really hung out or anything."

I didn't remember. How could I not remember all these people. First Alice and Zoe, then Q, now Blake. They all had either been to camp, or had been trying to get there.

The battle wasn't very hard. When Blake had attacked a sheep, I followed up by stabbing it's ankle with my dagger. Apollo had taken down Polyphemus in minutes. That was a pro about having Apollo on our team. The con? He kept singing haikus while he fought.

"_We fight a Cyclops_," He sliced a man-eating sheep. "_I'm sure that we will not fail_," He shot an arrow right through a sheep that tried to bite Travis. "_Yes, we will not die_."

"Um, Apollo? You can't die. You're a god." Q explained.

"I can fade, which is like dying. But that's only if no one cares about me. I'm too awesome to be forgotten!"

We stood in silence after the fight. Gold dust littered the floor. We all were breathing heavily.

"How are we going to get out?" Percy questioned.

Nico stepped forwards and closed his eyes. He slowly raised his hand, a rock rose from the floor along with it. He made a hole in the ceiling so big that a hydra could have climbed through it with no problem. He stumbled backwards and I caught him.

"Nico's powers save the day again," Travis announced.

"Again?" I asked.

"When you were with Eris, Nico made a hole in the ceiling of a cave so we could find Connor. Connor wasn't in there, though." Travis explained.

"Thank you, demigods. I got tricked. I got a message saying my sacred cows were here, so I came as quickly as I could. I shall give you all a ride back to camp!" He whistled and a bright light filled the cave.

We all turned around. If we hadn't, our eyes probably would have turned into jelly. That was a scary thought.

"You can turn back around!" Apollo called to us.

Behind the sun god was a giant blue bus. It looked like a charter bus on the outside, but when we stepped in, it was pure paradise. The seats were the finest leather. TVs were in each row. There was a touch screen in front of each seat. Connor sat down and started pressing random buttons on the screen, and an ice cream sundae appeared on the fold-down table in his lap.

"Wicked!" He said in between licks. "This is sweet!"

"I know, Connor!" Travis shrieked. "I can't believe they have that prank show we watch on TV here!"

"How do you watch it if you can't have technology?" I asked.

"Easy. We get Hecate's daughters to create multiple copies of a drachma. Then we Iris Message our mom. She turns on the TV and lets us watch it. We pay for every five minutes we watch with the copies of drachmas."

"That makes no sense," I commented.

"You make no sense," Connor replied casually as he flipped through the channels on his TV.

Blake sat next to them. "Worst comeback ever, dude."

"You're the worst comeback ever." Connor said.

"Okay, now he's not making any sense." I chimed in.

Blake looked confused. "How is your name Connor if you're a girl?"

Travis was casually eating potato chips. "You see, we turned into our opposite genders. Connor got kidnapped by some evil force, Nico acted like a five-year-old girl, we ran into Tyche, Clarisse ditched us, we had ridden hippocampus just to get here, and now we almost got killed by a cyclops."

"Wow. Quite the adventure."

"I'm going to ask Apollo for your genders back." I said.

I walked towards Apollo, who had on sunglasses. He was starting up the bus.

"Um... Apollo," I started.

"Yeah? What do you need?" He sounded like a waiter, pleased to serve me. It was probably because I just saved his life.

"The boys want to know if you could change them back now. They don't really like being girls." I explained.

"I almost forgot!" He rubbed his hands together and clapped them. I saw sparks fly from his hands, and down the aisle. "Done. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

"Thank you, Lord Apollo." I bowed and returned to my seat.

This was it. We were done. Or so I thought.

**A/N: A couple more chapters to go! Eris explains what she did to Connor and Nico gets a kiss! YAY! Thanks for sticking with me all the way, people. They still must **_**'Beware of the proclaim'**_**from the prophecy. Hehehe. Let's see how Annabeth is doing.**

**Me: What did the blonde say when she opened a box of Cheerios? "Oh, look. Doughnut seeds."**

**Annabeth: When is this over?**

**Me: Next time I open Cheerios, that's what I'm going to say. Oh, you were talking? Yeah, it should be over...now.**

**Annabeth: YES! Now untie me.**

**Me: Fine. But if people want you to be tied up again, you know the rules.**

**Annabeth: Don't tie me up again. Please. Worst experience of my life.**


	14. Chapter 14: We Meet Madison

**A/N: Hi! Not going to update for a while so go ahead and review saying, "Y U NO UPDATE?' because I find it hilarious. I'm not being sarcastic, I promise. Anyway, I loved the idea of torturing characters and I took GamerGuy555's comment into consideration, so here it is!**

**Annabeth: Why are we tied up, AGAIN?**

**Me: (eerie voice) Hello, PJO characters. I'm torturing you all today.**

**Percy: What are you going to do, sing? (smirks)**

**Me: Not ****_me._**** But Apollo is. HIT IT,APOLLO!**

**Apollo: ****_People are tied up. It is really fun for me. To sing a haiku._**

**Me: Not ****_bad_****. What else do you have?**

**Apollo: ****_Author owns nothing. This chapter is really cool. Onto the story._**

**Me: (still pouting about not owning PJO) Yeah, whatever. I hope you enjoy!**

**Percy POV:**

So, we rode the bus all the way back to Camp Half-Blood and lived happily ever after. The End. Ha, I hope you didn't fall for that. Life isn't _that _easy, you know. Sure, the bus was nice and it was a good ride. Until we had to refuel. Yeah, I said _refuel. _

_Music was blasting through the speakers and everyone was chatting with the person next to them. Suddenly, I felt a force. It tugged the bus downward very fast. _Apollo screamed in alarm and tried to control the steering wheel.

"What's going on?" Blake screamed.

"Well, I didn't ask Zeus for permission to be in the sky. Plus, we had a little fight before-hand." Apollo tried to sound calm.

"WHAT!" We yelled in unison.

Apollo ignored us. "Hold on, we're going in for a crash landing!"

I screamed so loud that my throat hurt. It seemed like we were spiraling towards the ground at lightning speed. That's all I remembered before I passed out.

_Percy, _a voice said, though it sounded far away. _Percy, wake up. Oh, gods, he may be dead!_

_He's not dead, I can feel it. _Another voice slurred.

I groaned loudly and opened my eyes slowly. Annabeth was on crouched in front of me, and the others were behind her. I formed a weary smile and managed to sit up. I looked up at my friends.

"So… what's up?" I said.

Q rolled his eyes. "What's up? Certainly not Apollo's bus. I don't know how we survived the fall. Apollo said the bus just needs more fuel."

"More _fuel_? What are we supposed to do until then?" I asked.

Apollo appeared out of nowhere. "You can take a look around the city! We landed in New York! A little far away from your camp…" He was silent for a minute, then continued talking. "It'll probably take an hour or two. Or three. Depends, really. Anyway, walk around, but be back in an hour."

We all nodded and as soon as we turned around, we realized there was a girl gaping at us.

"Hi," Travis said half-heartedly.

"Y-You guys just fell out of that airplane! Are you okay?" She stuttered.

She looked about fourteen, with orange hair and green eyes. Her hair was in a long braid, with strands falling out of it. She had a slight British accent.

"We're fine." Annabeth assured the girl.

"No, you're not. Come with me to my school, the nurse can fix you up." The girl insisted.

"Tell us your name first." Connor said.

"My name is Madison. Happy? Let's go!" She turn and ran, so we had no choice but to follow her.

Her school was really fancy. It was like a boarding school. They all wore a navy blue uniform. Most girl students either had their hair in a braid, or tied up by a ribbon. They smiled at us flirtatiously and waved, we were immune to flirting since there are tons of Aphrodite girls at camp, so we showed no emotion and kept following Madison.

She ran into a nurse's office while we all stayed outside.

"Nurse, please help! These people are injured!" I heard her say.

A woman in a short, white dress came out. She had a clipboard in her hand. "I'm Ms. Bell. I need to write your names down, even if you're not students."

Nico, Connor, and Travis introduced themselves immediately. Ms. Bell started jotting things down on her clipboard. She looked impatiently at Blake.

"What's your name?" She asked as she tapped her foot.

"Gary." He replied casually.

She didn't seem convinced. "_Real _name."

He swallowed uneasily. "Blake Ryan."

She smiled. "Good. You?" She turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase. This is Percy," She pointed to me. "And this is Q."

Ms. Bell wrote a quick note in her clipboard and checked our wounds. It turns out I had bruises, even though I hadn't felt any pain when we fell. She treated everyone's wounds and somehow convinced us to go to class with Madison.

We were walking down the hall when I remembered something:

"Um, we have to go back to the airplane crash in an hour or so," I said.

Madison stopped for a moment. "Why?"

"My older brother is there and he called our parents. They're on their way to pick us up." Annabeth said.

Apollo and Annabeth looked very alike. They were both had blonde, and tall. I never thought of it, but they could've convinced anybody they were siblings. Except for the fact that Apollo could change form to whatever he pleased.

Madison gave us the puppy-dog face. "Can't you just go to class with me for an hour? Please?"

For some reason, I couldn't disappoint her. It looked like nobody else could either. We all nodded and opened the door to her classroom.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'm going out of town this weekend AND I have all kinds of tests of Monday. So, that really stinks. Anyway, do you think Madison is a demigod? What do you think will happen next? I already have the next chapter planned, so no suggestions for now.**

**PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Our Classmates Are Demons?

**A/N: Hey! I meant to post the last chapter on Friday, but found out it didn't post when I got home. By the way, in the last chapter he faked his name because demigods should always be cautious, you know. I think Annabeth would come right out and tell the nurse and Madison since they healed her and her friends.**

**Disclaimer for all future chapters: I still own nothing, not even the OCs! (Well, Madison and Ivy are an exception)**

**Blake POV:**

I jumped a little when I saw all the pairs of eyes staring at me. It was like they were expecting us. The teacher didn't look surprised to see a bunch of random kids walk into her classroom. We sat down in the back of the class, and tried to pay attention, though it was hard with our ADHD.

Q passed me a note. It said:

What the Hades are we supposed to be learning about? -Q

I looked over at him and gave him an a_re you serious? _look. A wide smile formed on his lips and started he to laugh silently.

I wrote back:

Greek mythology. Coincidence, isn't it?

He grabbed the note but before he could open it, the teacher caught him. He whispered something to me, but I couldn't comprehend it. The teacher made him stand in front of the class.

"What's your name?" The teacher asked sternly.

"My mom says don't talk to strangers," He stated.

The teacher frowned. "You're in _my _classroom, so I'm not the stranger. I'm Ms. Jane. Tell me your name or you get detention."

Q waved his hands in surrender. "Oo, detention. So scary!"

Ms. Jane whacked a ruler on the chalkboard. "ENOUGH! PRINCEPAL'S OFFICE. NOW!"

"I hate you," He muttered as he passed Ms. Jane. Q chuckled as he exited the classroom. Even though I'd just met him, I knew that if you ticked Q off, he would get his revenge.

For the next ten minutes, we talked about Hades kidnapping Persephone. Nico would glare at Ms. Jane every time she mentioned how beautiful Persephone was, and he would mutter something about her being 'uglier in real life'.

One girl who sat next to him raised her hand.

"Yes, Emilee?" Ms. Jane asked sweetly.

Instead of talking to the teacher, she turned to Nico. "What do you have against Persephone anyway?"

His eyes showed no emotion. "You would know if you met her."

Emilee's eyes widened. "So you_know_ her?"

Nico looked taken by surprise. "No! I mean, she sounds so innocent and sweet, but what if she was really bossy? And cruel? And she hated Hades's demigod kids? If we all met her, she would probably be nothing like she was in the legend!"

Emilee didn't say another word.

It went on like that the whole lesson. After Nico's 'Persephone rant', Annabeth argued that Athena wasn't mad that the lady wove better than her, Athena just didn't like to be challenged. Q probably would have agreed with her, since he is also a child of Athena. We finally got to go to lunch after a few minutes.

"How long has it been?" Percy said.

I checked my watch. "Half an hour at the most."

I decided not to eat since we would probably get food back on the bus. Plus, it would probably taste a lot better. I took one bite of Travis's mashed potatoes and started to gag. We all sat by Madison because we had no clue where to sit.

"You guys seem to know the gods side of the legend better than the side I learned," Madison said.

"Well, we study Greek mythology all the time." Connor replied.

Madison leaned in a little. "Is there something I should know? A secret of some sort?"

I glanced at Annabeth. She shook her head.

"Nah. We just love Greek mythology." I said.

Madison didn't look convinced, but didn't ask about it anymore. "I understand you don't want to tell me. But beware, you are getting people suspicious. We've already learned about demigods this semester. I know they attract a lot of monsters."

I was about to ask if she was a demigod, when all the kids got up and stood in a line in front of the door.

"Hmm," Madison said aloud. "Lunch is usually way longer."

Soon, we were back in Ms. Jane's classroom, where she started talking about demigods.

"Demigods are half mortal," She explained. "And half god. They are very powerful. Nobody knows if they still live today. Most of the time, their godly parent reflects part of their personality. For example, a son of Ares may be violent. An Aphrodite girl would be obsessed with how she looked. A son of Athena would be a snobby know-it-all." Ms. Jane looked straight at us, expecting us to comment.

The first thought that went through my head: _She knows._

Connor passed me a note, saying the same thing. We all immediately put our guard up. She was probably a monster because she was insulting demigods. But she may have been a demigod that was on Kronos's side, insulting the ones who weren't like her. She was most likely a monster though.

"What do you have to say about that, Perseus Jackson?" Ms. Jane snarled.

The whole class turned towards us. Their eyes started to glow.

"Di immortals," Annabeth cursed.

The class got up and had transformed. Green, disgusting, reptile skin covered their flesh. They didn't have ears anymore. When they all smiled, it showed their pointy teeth.

"Demons," Madison said.

Travis was obviously confused. "Wait, so...you're not a demon?"

"I tried to warn you that they may have been demons, but noo. Nobody listens to Madison Clarke."

"What made you think that they were demons?" I questioned.

"I once saw one transform in the girls' bathroom. At first, I thought it was a mirage. I was horribly wrong."

I touched the charm I always kept with me. It instantly turned into Smasher, a very deadly hammer.

"You ready?" Nico asked us all.

We nodded and immediately ran into opposite directions. I was by the windows with the Stolls. Percy and Annabeth were backed up against the wall opposite from the chalkboard. Nico and Madison were to the left, by the door. I then got an idea:

"Madison! Go get Q! We need his help." I shouted as I swung Smasher right into a demon's face.

"No!" Her British accent faltered a little. Probably because she had been in America for so long. "I want to fight!"

She took a ribbon out of her hair. She flicked her wrist and the ribbon grew larger. It instantly turned into a whip.

I saw a demon lunge at me out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned and pinned it to the window behind me. It disintegrated into dust as Smasher hit it.

The Stolls looked at each other and pointed their weapons to the ceiling. "For Hermes!"

They both rushed into the crowd of demons that now swarmed us. I occasionally saw gold dust fly up above the crowd, but kept fighting.

Percy was slashing monsters left and right. "There's too many of them! We need to get to Apollo, NOW!"

He was right. They would soon completely swarm us. I hesitantly stepped back a bit as I slayed a demon. No other monsters had noticed I was slowly headed towards the door. Percy had noticed though, and did exactly what I did. Soon, we were all at the door, even the Stolls. We all backed up as much as we could, then ran for our lives down the hallway.

Kids stared at us as we passed. Then freaked out when they saw the demons. Well, they probably didn't see the demons because of the Mist, but whatever they saw, it was horrifying.

We had eventually stormed into the teacher's lounge. Madison blocked the door with tons of chairs, but it wouldn't keep the monsters out for long. We all shakily sat in the corner of the room, and proposed a plan.

** **A/N: About three or four chapters left, depending on their size. Thanks to all of you who are reading this story, without you, I wouldn't be updating! Anyways, there will be a sequel called 'The Uprising' and some of the characters will get turned********into 5 year olds! Can't wait. PEACE!****


	16. Chapter 16: We Sneak Around the School

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating, I feel so guilty! My laptop broke and the only other computer I could use was my dad's. I got his computer for Christmas since he got a new one. So…yeah. By the way, I may not use OCs that were already in this story -and put them in the sequel- to give the other people who submitted OCs a chance. This is a long author's note so…review at the bottom, please!**

No POV:

"Well, simply trying to run out of the building didn't work. Time for plan B. Annabeth, this time you make the plan, okay?" Connor leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

"I'll try," she said.

Travis realized something. "Um…Madison? Are you a mortal or a demigod?"

"I'm a demigod daughter of Peitho, goddess of persuasion. I pretended to see you fall out of a plane, but I was really making sure you weren't an enemy."

"What do you mean by 'enemy'?" Percy asked.

"Monsters can disguise themselves as humans, you know. I've encountered tons of them in the past few days."

"Why is all of this even happening?" Nico asked.

"It's simple, really." Madison started to explain. "Ever since the gods won the war, the monsters have been plotting revenge. Not on _only _the gods, but the demigods who were their allies in the second war. So to sum it up, we are all probably going to die because the monsters want revenge."

"Oh!" Travis and Connor said at the same time.

Annabeth face-palmed. "You two are idiots."

"No we're not!" Connor protested. "We're…just…"

There was silence for a moment.

"Not as smart as you expect us to be!" Travis concluded. Connor nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyway," Blake cut in. "We need to split up and find Q. Madison, we'll take you to Camp Half-Blood once we get out of here."

"Problem," Connor said. "There are tons of demons outside this room. They are probably waiting patiently to eat our faces off. So I suggest we find a different way out other than the door."

"How about Nico, Connor, and Travis find Q," Blake continued. "And the rest of us try to find a way out. Deal?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Annabeth, Percy, Madison, and Blake poked their heads out of the doorway. They didn't even step into the hallway before they realized that they really were trapped inside the school.<p>

"Connor was right. All the exits are blocked," Annabeth said as they all peered around the corner. Two large demons were blocking the doors, clenching their fists angrily.

"Do you think they expected us to be here?" Blake whispered.

"It's hard to tell. They could have only been after me," Madison replied.

"Let's go back inside," Percy said as he backed up into the teacher's lounge.

Connor had a smirk on his face. "Told you."

Nico was lying on a couch. "So…what do we do? How many demons are out there?"

"Dude, they're patrolling the hallways," Percy said. "So we can't just search the hallways for Q."

"Any other places not guarded? It's weird that this room isn't." Nico said.

"I know. The bathroom across from here isn't guarded either." Blake replied.

Annabeth's eyes lit up, the way they always did when she had a plan. "Let's all go into the bathroom."

Without waiting for their response, she crept out of the room and entered the bathroom. Her friends followed her.

When the doors shut, Annabeth looked up and down the walls.

"What are you looking for?" Travis asked.

Annabeth ignored him and smiled when she found the air vent.

"We're going to climb through here," She pointed to the vent. "And find the principal's office. Then, we'll use the air ducts to find an exit that's not blocked."

"How did you come up with that so fast?" Percy asked.

"Children of Athena's brains are like computers," Blake explained. "They take in every detail of their surroundings and use them against enemies."

"Awesome," Connor and Travis muttered in unison.

Percy walked over to the air vent and examined it. "Blake, can you get this open so we can climb through."

"No problem,"

Within minutes, the demigods were climbing through the ventilation system. The vents were not very large, and everyone had to army crawl.

"I don't like small spaces," Travis said.

"Shhh!" Annabeth scolded him. "You need to be quiet. Your voice will be heard in other rooms." she whispered.

It was quiet for the next few minutes. Until they heard screaming.

"Who is that?" Madison whispered.

"Get your grubby hands off of me!" a voice shouted in the room the air duct led to.

"This way," Blake army-crawled and peeked through the holes in the grate.

Q was waving his sword back and forth in front of a giant demon.

"You will let me go," He said, trying to use the Jedi mind trick.

"That doesn't work on me, demigod." The creature hissed. "Now, you will make a delicious appetizer before I eat your friends!"

Blake unhinged the grate and crawled in slowly, then motioned to Annabeth to do the same. They hid behind the demon's giant desk. Surprisingly, they all fit.

They could hear Q running around the demon principal's office.

"What are we going to do?" Percy whispered.

Connor didn't hesitate to say, "How about the good old fashioned jump-out-of-nowhere-and-kick-butt routine?"

Suddenly, Connor realized that he was the only person making noise. They couldn't hear Q.

"Gotcha!" The principal/demon screamed as her head lowered to see under the desk.

Percy uncapped Riptide and shoved it in her face. The demon woman immediately backed off.

"Guards!" She shouted. "Get them!"

The demigods had to think fast.

"Madison, Nico, grab Q and get out of here!" Annabeth ordered. "We will fight."

Nobody had time to argue. Madison grabbed one of Q's arms, and Nico grabbed the other. They both took off out of the war-zone and down the hallway.

"You two know that she didn't _literally _mean grabbing me, right?" Q asked in an annoyed tone.

Madison ignored him. "Wow. The demon minions must really listen to their commander."

There were no monsters in sight. They all had gone to help their leader.

"C'mon! The exit is down this hallway!" Nico said.

They ran as fast as they could towards the door, but it seemed to get farther and farther away the more that they ran. The three demigods were panting when they finally reached the giant door. Nico turned the handle as fast as he could, but it wouldn't budge. He yanked on it angrily, but stopped trying to open it. He stopped breathing for a moment. Something was watching them…

He shivered as a cold hand touched him.

"Where do you think you're going?" A demon hissed.

They spun around to see hundreds of demons marching down the long corridor. The monsters' footsteps echoed as if it were a nightmare.

Nico tried to pull his hand out of the monster's grip. Suddenly, Nico heard a jingling sound in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the necklace that Clarisse gave him. He had an idea. He sliced the demon that was holding onto him with his sword and looked at the necklace.

"Guys, I'm going to run into the crowd and activate the Necklace of Harmonia." He told them.

Madison turned sharply towards him. "What! Are you crazy? Just activate it and throw it into the crowd or something."

Q shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. As soon as it's activated then it will go off immediately. It's a good plan, but I don't like the fact that he has to do it."

The monsters were advancing.

"If you do sacrifice yourself, will the power of the necklace destroy _all _of the demons?" Madison questioned.

"Yep. Even the ones on the other side of the school. All he has to do is focus on destroying 'demons' only and they all will turn to dust." Q replied.

For a moment, the three demigods were silent.

"Nico, shadow-travel us out." Madison said.

"But then Annabeth and Percy-"

"Do it now!" Madison ordered.

"But the necklace-"

"It doesn't matter!"

Nico took a shaky breath and imagined being outside of the school, beside Apollo's awesome car. He took Madison and Q's hands and ran into the crowd of demons. It was too late when he realized that Madison had let go, and took the Necklace of Harmonia with her.

**A/N: I know authors usually don't kill off their characters because 'they're SO special' but I honestly don't care if my character dies. I didn't go into Madison's personality a lot and decided to kill her because if she went to Camp Half-Blood then she would probably look like a Sue. Madison IS NOT me in the story. Not even close. I guess that's all. Now, time to hear from the characters!**

**Annabeth: What about us?**

**Me: Chill, you'll be in the last chapter, you may even kiss Percy!**

**Annabeth: ….**

**Nico: What about Madison?**

**Me: Oh, chill. She'll appear one last time in the next chapter.**

**Nico: But she's my new friend!**

**Me: So? You have Vyn. Trust me; I'm playing Aphrodite between you two.**

**Nico: *blushes* what are you talking about?**

**Me: Anyway, remember, if you review then you are put in the 'Thanks for Reviewing!' note in the last chapter. I would make a 'Thanks for Favoriting This Story!' list but I forgot all the people who favorited it. Whoops.**


	17. Chapter 17: We're Back on the 'Sun Bus'

Note from Beta: Hello loyal fans of Awesomegirl82! I just wanted to leave a note on her story to tell you not to get mad at her for not updating. It's entirely my fault. She's faithfully kept up with her updates, but I had some problems and was very slow on the beta reading. My bad, but the story is here now!

A/N: Hi! When the story is over, I will post a preview to the sequel here, so be on the lookout! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza! Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!

Madison POV:

Nico was going to sacrifice himself. I couldn't let that happen. Sadly, he was my best friend, even if I hadn't even known him till an hour ago. I knew that this wasn't my quest; that this wasn't my fight. Fear had overwhelmed me when I had first encountered the monsters, but now I had to be brave, stay strong.

I found myself trying to convince him to leave, but I didn't sound very persuading. I only had one option left. _I'm sorry, Nico. This is for your own good._

I concentrated on getting inside his mind. That's how you truly manipulate -cough, cough, I mean _persuade_-people. Know their memories, past, feelings. My mom would always tell me to use ethos, pathos, and logos.

Suddenly, blurry memories clogged up my mind. They weren't mine, but Nico's. As soon as I saw what he had faced before, I felt like I should let him end his life; his sister's death, his mom's death, King Minos betraying him. He'd suffered so much. All he truly desired was to be reunited with his mom and sister again. I felt like someone had stabbed a knife through my heart when I saw all that. But I knew I had to do it; the spirit told me he had to live.

The spirit had recently started to hang out in my conscience. It told me things about the future, and what I should do to prevent complete chaos. I had really started to trust it after it warned me about the demons.

The spirit told me that if any of them died, another war may start.

That's why I sacrificed myself.

I had a weird tugging sensation when Nico started running towards the demons. He pulled at my hand, and I saw a glimpse of the necklace. I grabbed his hand and pretended to go along with him. The demons seemed quite pleased that we were running towards them. They were probably thinking that this was too easy. I saw the shadows bunch together, starting to cling onto us. At the last moment, I swiped the necklace from Nico's hand and let go. I only saw his terrified face look back at me before he swirled into the shadows. The shadows rose to the ceiling but were quickly dissolved by the light in the hallway.

The demons looked around, confused. Some stamped their lizard feet in aggravation. Others stared up at the ceiling.

_Yes, stupid demons,_ I thought to myself sarcastically. _He suddenly turned into a shadow and flew through the ceiling! Hurry before he- oh, too late._

I tightened my grip on the necklace. It was now or never. I concentrated on destroying all the demons, and only the demons. I felt the necklace getting warmer and warmer. I started running into the crowd of demons. Faster and faster. The farther I ran, the hotter the necklace got in my palm. I finally managed to push monsters out of the way to get to the middle of the crowd. One of them clawed me, and I felt pain rush through my body. I knew this would probably be the last pain I'd ever feel.

I closed my eyes, imagining what death would be like. It wouldn't be long till I experienced it, anyway. The demons clawed at me and bit me, but I tried to ignore them. _It will all be over soon, _I thought to myself.

Bright light filled my palm. I screamed in agony. It had suddenly felt like the necklace of Harmonia was covered with spikes. The light spread throughout the whole hallway and the necklace started making a buzzing noise. The sound grew louder and louder. Soon, I couldn't hear the demons hissing. The noise burst through my ears, it was similar to standing right next to an amp with a guitar playing at maximum volume.

Then the necklace exploded.

I flew backwards and hit my head hard on the wall. I could practically feel my life fading away. I saw figures standing at the end of the hallway, covered in…was that dirt? No, it was probably demon dust. I had done it. I killed all the demons. The figures didn't move because they were probably in shock. Gold dust fell lightly to the floor. Life suddenly seemed so peaceful. I could barely breathe from the pain all over my body. A ghostly form appeared beside me, taking my hand.

"I'm so proud of you," It whispered to me.

I immediately recognized my boyfriend. "Joseph. Am I-"

"Yeah. I missed you. We'll be together in a minute. That was brave; you barely even knew the kid and you still risked your life for him."

"You did the same for me, remember? Plus, the spirit told me I should."

He looked confused. "Who?" When he saw my pained face, he changed the subject. "It's not that bad, you know. You feel like your floating for a second and then you're dead.

"I never forgot you, Maddie. I love you." He tried to kiss me, but his skin was like mist and immediately dissolved.

He disappeared into the shadows and I looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and felt the floating sensation Joseph was talking about.

"Joseph." I murmured as everything went black.

Annabeth POV:

We tried shaking her awake. In my heart, I knew she was dead.

"She bought us time. We'll talk to her ghost later. She wouldn't want us to just sit here." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"C'mon." I pulled on the handle to the door, but it was jammed. "Hey, Travis, can you get this doorknob to cooperate?"

"Sure."

He took his sword and started stabbing it. He started to scream…unnecessary words at it.

"Travis! Are you trying to kill the doorknob?" Percy said.

"Move, dude, allow me." Connor held up a hairpin and started to pick the lock.

"Connor, is that my hairpin?" I asked.

"Nah, it's Percy's. He likes his hair out of his eyes."

"It's not mine!" Percy protested.

I studied the pin. "It _is _mine! How did you get it out of my hair?" I asked angrily.

"Same way we took Nico's skull ring." He replied casually.

I narrowed my eyes. "Do that again, and we'll see what you look like with a rearranged face."

Fortunately, Connor picked the lock easily. It still wouldn't budge, though.

"We could always try knocking it down," Blake suggested.

"No offense, but Travis and Connor have the strength of a mouse. And that's both of them combined." Percy said.

"Hey!"

Travis and Connor looked at their arms, then at each other. They grinned and ran as fast as they could towards the door. At the last minute, they stuck out their arms and started to push the door. They fell backwards and landed on their backs.

"Blake, you try." I said.

He stood in front of the door and studied it for a moment. Then he kicked the door with all of his strength and it busted open.

Travis and Connor rose to their feet.

"We made it weaker for you," Connor said as he walked outside.

"Yeah. We're just that awesome." Travis agreed.

I sighed. I was going to be so happy when we got back to camp. I wouldn't have to get them out of trouble as much.

We saw the bus up ahead. It looked like it had never crashed into the ground. This time it was black, with red flames along the sides. Apollo waved to us and we hopped on the bus.

"Wicked." Travis said as he sat back down in his seat.

Nico was sitting cross-legged in a seat, Q was right beside him. Nico occasionally glanced outside, hoping for Madison to walk out unhurt. But we all knew that wasn't going to happen. When Q saw me he gave me a look that said: _"Is she alive?"_

I shook my head and sat across from them. Apollo started the engine but didn't play music. Since he was the god of prophecies, he most likely knew about Madison's death. It was quiet for a long time.

I stared out of the window. A couple of times the bus passed through clouds, so I could only see fog. When we were just soaring through the sky, I imagined Thalia freaking out and clinging onto people.

"Nico nearly passed out when he sensed that Madison died," Q spoke up.

Everyone turned towards him except Nico and Apollo. Apollo probably would have turned if he wasn't driving the bus.

"Why?" Percy asked.

There was silence until Nico said:

"The necklace was powerful. When it got destroyed, more death poured out. I think it's been used many times. I can't handle that much death at one time. My head still hurts, too."

"Do you think it reforms, like monsters do?" I asked.

"Probably. It's a major weapon of destruction. It could wipe out a whole state if you wanted it to."

There was more silence. We either stared at the floor, or out of the window. I yawned and noticed how tired I was, so I rested my head against the window.

A/N: Yay! They're finally going to camp! Next chapter, they see all of their new friends and Nico gets a kiss! That may be the last chapter. It's okay though, because I will be writing the sequel immediately. Thanks for sticking with me throughout this story, since this was my first story I wrote on here. I have tons of ideas and I'm currently writing the first chapter of a story I'm going to call: "Iggy's New Flock". It will be a Percy Jackson crossover, YAY! Anyway, review about whether you want me to post that, or write the sequel first. Your choice. Peace!


	18. Chapter 18: It's the End, Right? Wrong!

**A/N: I'm updating too fast! By the way, I may not use OCs in the next one. This is the last chapter, but their adventure hasn't ended. Let's see how they're reacting.**

**Me: Hey, it's the last chapter.**

**Conner and Travis: What!**

**Me: Yep, but it's okay because I'm making a sequel.**

**Connor: We're going to be in it, right?**

**Me: Of course! There would be no adventure without you two!**

**Travis: And what exactly is it going to be about?**

**Me: I wish I could tell you, but the preview will say it all. Let's just say the plot is very…original.**

**Travis: At least tell us who is going to be in it.**

**Me: Okay. Of course there is Percy. And Annabeth. Clarisse. Nico, too. And you guys.**

**Connor: What about poor Grover?**

**Me: Hahaha, I'm not going to torture one of my favorite characters like that!**

**Annabeth: So I'm not your favorite character?**

**Me: You all are awesome! But Grover is my favorite.**

**Travis: INJUSTICE!**

**Me: Well, sorry. By the way, I decided to torture the Romans the same way I did to you.**

**Clarisse: Suckers.**

**Me: It's going to be just like this story, but with Reyna. Plus, Octavian, Frank, Hazel, and Jason. Plus, an entire new adventure but they are getting their genders switched.**

**Nico: Why them?**

**Me: Because torturing Octavian is going to be fun.**

**Percy: You do have a point…**

**Annabeth: AwesomeGirl82 doesn't own us or Octavian.**

**Me: Sadly.**

**No POV:**

Annabeth was shaken awake by Travis and Connor, who had grins on their faces. Not the kind of grins that meant your gender was about to change, but a happy grin.

"We're here!" Travis said in a sing-song voice.

Annabeth got up tiredly and untangled her hair with her fingers. She looked out of the window to see all of the cabins in a U formation. They really were at camp.

She stepped off of the bus and was immediately ambushed by two girls. They both had side-bangs—but one had her bangs pushed to the right, and the other to the left. Annabeth recognized them as the girls who had helped them defeat Alecto. They ran up to Annabeth, hugged her, and started talking very fast.

"We're so glad you're okay! We were worried you might not have been able to change back but when Nico stepped off the bus, we knew you must've changed back too!" One of them said.

The other one saw Annabeth's look of confusion. "You do remember us…don't you?"

Annabeth smiled. "How could I forget Zoe and Alice Karson?"

Zoe turned to her sister. "I _told _you she wouldn't forget us! You said 'She probably won't remember us from all that she has been through.' But what did I say? I said 'No! She will remember us because we're awesome!' But you never believed me, did you? Nooo. Now here we are and I just POWNED you!"

"Um…what did you drink?" Annabeth asked.

"Alice and I got a couple cans of Red Bull from the Hermes cabin! They're so awesome!"

They both were jumping up and down from all the sugar they had.

"Okay then… so how do you like Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's so wicked! We love the Hades cabin! Hey, where's Nico?" Alice looked around, then shrugged. "We'll find him later. Come on, let's go play volleyball!"

"You two go, I'll catch up later." Annabeth said.

The Karson twins told Annabeth goodbye and ran towards the volleyball court. As Annabeth walked towards the Big House to tell Chiron she was alright, she saw Q and Blake practicing archery. Both boys waved to her as she passed. The good thing about this little adventure was that the camp had recruited some new demigods. For a moment, Annabeth was glad about Connor and Travis's little prank. She entered the Big House to Percy and Nico already there, along with Clarisse.

"You made it," Clarisse didn't sound surprised.

"Yeah. I'm glad this is all over."

They talked about what had happened since she left. Annabeth told her about Blake and Madison. She was actually stunned that Clarisse was listening.

"Looks like we all had quite the adventure." Clarisse muttered.

"You got that right."

All of the demigods took a seat in the velvet seats as Chiron walked in.

He didn't even have to look around before he said, "Where are Travis and Connor?"

As if on cue, the door burst open and the Stolls ran in. They both flipped onto the couch and looked at the others. "What up?"

Chiron sighed. "I'm glad you all didn't get killed—"

Connor interrupted him. "Nico, Vyn wants to talk to you later at the beach,"

"More like kiss you," Travis muttered.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to get me a girlfriend. She probably doesn't want to _kiss _me. We're just friends."

Travis looked at Connor. "If you mix the word 'friends' around you get…"

Connor raised his eyebrows. "Enidsfr?"

Travis gave Connor a look that said, _seriously? Enidsfr? Is that all you could come up with?_

"Look, the point is that you're perfect for each other!" Travis said.

"Dude, I'm twelve. I don't need a girlfriend."

"You'll think differently after she kisses you." Connor blurted out.

"Can I please continue?" Chiron interrupted.

Nico agreed. "Yeah, shut up Connor."

"Anyway, I'm glad you're safe-but we have a dilemma on our hands." Chiron announced. "Something is rising. We may have another war on our hands. Plus, the prophecy hasn't been fulfilled."

What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Did you _beware of the proclaim_?"

"Um, we could have—but"

"You don't know for sure?" Chiron said.

"Yeah."

"Who knows? The important thing is that you're safe. And you brought new half-bloods! Good job. Meeting adjourned."

"Who ever said this was a meeting?" Clarisse muttered as she stood up.

On the way out, Travis nudged Nico forward.

"Have fun playing tongue twister," He winked at Nico.

Nico gave him one of his famous 'death glares'. "I'm _not _making out with her!"

Travis stepped back and put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. But still—"

"Go away!"

Nico walked up the beach nervously. They had only talked a few times, and he only had a few classes with Vyn. Did she know about Travis's horrible prank? He half-hoped she didn't, it would save him embarrassment.

She was sitting on a large rock, kicking the sand with her bare feet. The wind blew her blonde hair backwards. Nico knew why she told him to meet at the beach and not the forest—she was terrified of bugs. He came up behind her and yelled, "Boo!"

She screamed and fell into the sand.

They both started laughing and Nico helped her up.

"You're back. Was it fun being a girl?" Vyn smirked.

"No, it was horrid." Nico changed the subject when he saw Vyn glaring at him. "Anyway, did you meet the new demigods?"

"Yep. Alice and Zoe are hyper off of Red Bull that Chris gave them, and Q is my new half-brother."

"What about Blake?"

"There's another one? Gods, where do you find them all?"

Nico smiled. "They helped us get here."

"Oh," she pushed her hair out of her face. "I missed you."

"Really? How long did it take till you noticed I was gone?"

"Well, you can't really miss Connor and Travis as girls yelling, 'Let's go, fellow females!'"

"They're so embarrassing." Nico looked at his shoes. "And, I... kind of missed you, too."

"You've been acting weird lately. What's wrong?" Vyn asked.

Nico took a deep breath. He would have to tell her. He looked at her face, but saw a figure behind her…

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The Stolls chanted.

"Ugh! Not this crap again," Nico muttered. "Guys, get out of here!"

The Stolls glanced at each other, and started singing. "Vyn and Nico, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love,"

"Then a punch to your head," Vyn mumbled.

"Violent," Connor said as Travis kept singing. He was silent for a moment, and then started singing again. "That's not all, that's not all,"

"They're annoying," Vyn stated.

"Just ignore them,"

Nico and Vyn tried that, but it didn't work. Connor got right in their faces and started singing 'I Love You 5' by NeverShoutNever.

"Shut. Up!" Nico gritted his teeth.

"Ignoring doesn't work," Vyn said over Connor's singing. Her eyes lit up—like Annabeth's usually did—and she spoke to Connor.

"Look, if I kiss Nico, will you both go away?"

Travis came out of the bushes, holding a radio. "I guess. But I wanted to play this romantic music."

"It has to be on the lips, for twenty seconds." Connor informed them of his terms.

"No way. Five seconds." Nico said.

"Ten." Connor countered.

"Deal," Vyn agreed.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Nico's. Connor and Travis slapped a high five and pressed 'record' on their video camera. Nico's eyes widened for a moment, and he understood what Connor meant. He did think differently about having a girlfriend now. It felt good to know that someone loved him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the rest of the kiss.

When they pulled away, Connor stopped videotaping them. Nico felt like he was flying.

"I love you," He muttered stupidly.

Connor and Travis snickered. Nico had realized what he just said.

Nico blushed. "No, no, no, no, no. I mean—as a friend. You're one of my friends—my best friend actually. And, uh…"

Vyn rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, Nico. Now, I've got to get to Archery lessons or this will be the fifth time I've come in late. I'll see you at the campfire, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

As she ran off the beach, Nico glared at the Stolls. "You're so dead."

"Hey, you got your first kiss. Isn't that all that matters?" Travis asked.

"We're quite the romancers, you know. We hooked up Percy and Annabeth, so we had to hook up you, too." Connor added.

"Guys! Eris needs to talk to us!" Annabeth called from the top of the beach.

"You made all of this disaster happen." Clarisse shouted at the goddess. "It's _your _fault!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Clarisse, don't jump to conclusions." Annabeth scolded, although she was thinking the same thing.

"Demigods, I came to tell you that something is messing with my power. I don't cause all of the chaos anymore. I don't know what, but something is out to kill you."

Percy snorted. "When is something _not _out to kill us?"

"Someone is ordering monsters to go against their masters."

"Like Alecto." Nico recalled. "She wouldn't listen to me."

"So all the monsters are going haywire?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes. Some goddesses are too. It's very stressful for us. A few goddesses have been kidnapped. Hades has skeletal warriors searching the earth for them. I want you all to stop this." Eris explained.

"But you do _enjoy_ havoc?" Annabeth clarified.

"I do. But I'm furious that I'm not the one behind it. Find the person behind this, bring them to me, and I will turn them into a rubber band so they can be shot into Tartarus."

"Interesting scenario," Connor said under his breath.

"We'll do it," Annabeth answered.

"But we just came back from a quest!" Travis whined. "And I'm hungry!"

"How about we relax for a while, then go find this dude," Percy suggested.

Clarisse turned to him. "How do you know it's a dude? It could be a girl," she argued.

"Well, my best guess is…"

Eris tuned out Clarisse and Percy's fighting. "Okay. Take a break. When something major happens on the news, and gets even a mortals' attention—like how Typhon rose—you need to jump into the situation and fight."

Nico smiled. "Oh, good. Percy's great at that. He gets into tons of other peoples' business."

Travis and Connor were laughing so hard that they fell on the floor.

"Thank you demigods," Eris said. "Have fun…oh, what is that word again? I got it! _Chillaxing_."

It made them uncomfortable hearing that word from a goddess, but they thanked her and headed towards the campfire. The demigods talked about the worst and best parts of their journey. They realized how much they had gotten to know each other. Everyone was laughing and joking around, but they immediately went their separate ways when they reached the campfire. Clarisse didn't need campers spreading rumors that the Stolls were her friends. She went and sat by her boyfriend, and Annabeth did the same. Nico sat by Vyn—Connor and Travis Stoll sitting on the log next to them, making sure they could catch them kissing on video so they could use it for blackmail. It was just like a regular Camp Half-Blood campfire.

Once everyone had been released from their classes, they sat down on a log, and the children of Apollo started singing. One was playing a guitar.

"We are family," Will Solace sang. "I got all my siblings with me!"

"Oh brother," Clarisse whispered to Chris.

Some people sang, while other people clapped. Most of the Ares campers just complained about how bad they sounded.

They cut the song short, and the campers sat in silence for a moment. Then Travis Stoll walked up to Will and whispered in his ear. Will nodded and started to play a melody everyone knew of.

"Oh gods, no. This is worse!" Clarisse put her head in her hands.

"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!"

"ROCK!"

People were clapping even louder now. The fire was over twenty feet high and was a bright gold. Some were laughing and dancing while other just watched the Stolls sing.

It was Clarisse's worst nightmare. It was bad enough when she had to listen to SpongeBob songs before the quest, but now after? She silently prayed for her father to help her, but no help came. She groaned and put her hands to her ears.

"It's not that bad, Clarisse." her boyfriend reassured her. "Why do you hate SpongeBob so much?"

"It's his stupid squeaky voice and laugh," she complained.

"Aw, come on," Chris nudged her arm, but she pushed him away. "Don't be such a Squidward."

"Shut up," Clarisse muttered.

When the campfire was over, Chiron told everyone to head to their cabins to get some rest.

"Seriously, SpongeBob?" Clarisse asked as they were walking past the volleyball courts.

"You weren't complaining when we were singing. You were flirting with Chris." Connor smirked.

"I was not! We were talking, for your information!" she protested.

"Flirting is just a more detailed way of talking,"

"Plus, we know you were flirting part of the time because we hear all," Travis added.

"Okay, stalkers," Annabeth interrupted. "That took away our stress, but remember that later we have to save the world."

Travis gasped. "Can we be superheroes? I want to be Captain Awesome!"

"I should be Captain Awesome! I'm the one who is officially awesome!" Nico argued.

"Nah, you can be…Mysterion! Like off of South Park."

"No! You can be Ugly Dude. A guy that's so ugly that he kills people by looking at them."

"I can't be him! I'm too sexy." Travis stated. "Percy fits the description better though,"

"Don't pull me into this! At least I have a girlfriend," Percy chimed in.

"You're anything but sexy," Connor commented, ignoring Percy.

Travis looked offended. "You're my brother so we have the same amount of sexiness; therefore, you're saying that you are ugly too."

Annabeth moaned. She'd had enough of this. "We're not going to be superheroes!"

"Fine." Connor pouted. He crossed his arms over his chest.

They walked up to Cabin 6, and Annabeth stopped in the doorway.

"I hope you don't plan on pulling a prank like this again," she mentioned. "If you do, Drew and I will cause much more harm on your precious little cabin than before,"

With that, she stepped into the Athena cabin.

"Than before?" Travis wondered. "What does she mean…aw, crap."

Connor and Travis ran so fast that the others didn't bother keeping up with them. The Stolls could still hear Clarisse's laughter as they ran. They knocked their cabin door rapidly to find that nobody was there. A yellow sticky note was attached the doorknob. It said:

_Hope you like the makeover. We picked it out ourselves. –Annabeth and Drew_

_P.S. This is revenge for putting mud in my hair dryer. –Drew_

"She knows about that?" Connor freaked out. "This is not good! This is not good!"

"Relax," Travis assured him as he opened the door. "They can't do a lot of harm can—"

They were paralyzed at the sight of the Hermes cabin's interior.

"AHHHHH!" They both screamed.

Covering every inch of the walls, were pictures of male celebrities. Not even the ones they liked—Daniel Radcliffe, for example. Tons of Taylor Laughtners, Robert Pattisons, and Justin Biebers were smiling at Connor and Travis. The furniture was spray painted pink, and the bed covers had pictures of Dora the Explorer.

"I freaking hate you, Drew!" Connor screamed as he pulled open his sock drawer. "Oh, my, G—"

His socks were dyed pink. They tried using everything to get the color out, but it wouldn't work. Not even nail polish remover. That stuff was supposed to drain color out of anything!

"What the Hades did she use on this?" Travis asked.

"Hecate magic," a voice said from the door.

Drew was leaning against the doorway, powdering her nose and staring into her hand mirror.

"Personally, you really needed this makeover. It was too…boyish in here," she didn't even look at the Stolls. "You should have stayed a girl, I would do anything to fix that rat's nest you call hair."

"It looked boyish because we _are _boys," Connor growled.

"Really? Last time I checked you were girls. You should truly think about the consequences before you pull a prank on me or Annabeth," Drew smirked and strutted back to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Dude, we are going to be so dead once the rest of our cabin finds out about this," Connor said worriedly.

"Too late," called the voice of their half-brother, Chris Rodriguez. All of the other Hermes campers were standing behind him.

The Stolls promised to never pull a gender-bender prank again. Maybe they'd just accomplish a better one someday.

**A/N: THE END! I'm so evil! I wanted to ask you what you're favorite part of the story was, and how I should improve for the sequel. Thanks to my awesome beta, Awesomegirl13! You rock! Now, I shall thank each and every reviewer. It will go in the order of when you first reviewed.**

**Thanks to:**

**Skysouls, Spyrofan777, soul61, HopingFate, yarra, UltimateLoveStorys, JustAnotherAthenaGirl, DisneyFreak00090, lovetoread1998, XIcAn'TsPell, Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face, greekghostgirl, InvaderVyn, Puppykin98, Nobody, Meadowshine, T.e.a.m.E.d.w.a.r.d., Ggioplead, LegoLandBabe, Peotobysmal, jacksonfan23, jacksonfan21, Gamerguy555,** **pondsplash800, pierocks, Slyshindi, pjonerdgirl, Gates Hale, Frogsrule, PJOnumber1fan, Lizzie, Rosalia13, Pyyrus of Nyx, Pale-Face, PJOandHoOFreak, INEEDMYSTARBUCKS, Akwardsilence, Percabeth forever 98, keotey1228, FableWolf, elmopie, HappyHungerGames, mosspath of riverclan 030, PJOandHoOLuver, Useless Wishing, Tenebrae Erebus, Believe-Me-Or-Not, and Janet!**

**I wish I could have wrote a comment to each of you saying how awesome you are, but it would've been over 5,000 words :o**

**Anyway, there was one reviewer who didn't put a name, so I wanted to say Thank you for reviewing!**

**If you ever want to know when I'm updating on a story, just go to my profile and look under 'Important Updates'. The sequel preview will be up on here in a few days, so be on the lookout. Thanks to all of you who didn't even have a FF account and still came back to the story for each chapter, I really appreciate it.**

**I hope you enjoyed Travis and Connor's GenderBender Prank. **


End file.
